The Flower of Space-Rewriting
by That one Person who is B L U E
Summary: Rated M for later chapters! 1986 takes on a mission, but she struggles to realize what the importance of this mission is. She strays from the path, causing trouble not only for her... R&R please! .:Currently rewriting entire story:.
1. The Beginning

I sat still, the chairs here were overly comfortable. Red plush material, I shook my head at the idea, what's the point, they're useless if no one is ever going to sit in them. "Expensive Federation Chairs" my mother liked to call them, I remember her hatred for them, and I can understand it. The General sat comfortably, no doubt, he went through the paper work, explaining the details of our long mission. I just sighed in annoyance.

"1986, I know how much briefings bore you, and I know you dislike working with a partner. We need both of you, this mission is important to our safety from the other half of the galaxy." The General hissed in my direction. "We need you to be cooperative here, we don't need another _Aran_." I glared at him, he knew very well that was both an insult and a compliment.

"Well, I'm not into politics, but you know very well half of those human colonies and most of Earth would agree to leaving the Federation and join the other species." I huffed, he sat there, his face showing no emotion. "System Alliance or not, you gotta admit, it's funny how screwed the Federation is." The General leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk, in turn resting his head in his hands.

"Then you understand how important this mission is, 1986, the Galactic Council and the Galactic Federation don't get along very well. Without this mission, innocent lives are at stake on both sides if we ever go to war." I remained quiet.

"Forward the briefing to my system, I will check up on it when I've left the planet." I grunted, I stood up turning away from the General. I kicked the back of the chair to push it into its place under the desk. My partner eyed me carefully.

She had large pointed ears, the hair on her head forming more of a large, spiked mane. Her top canines extended slightly over her bottom lips. She had a short tail, the tail was covered in a kind of fur, yet the fur can be used as a shield against bullets, acting like a Non-Newtonian fluid in a sense. She was a rare human hybrid, while not a natural occurring one from a close, hominid like species. Her species was grown and developed in a lab, they were made for their strength in the Invasion Wars. Their honor and magnificence has been tarnished and they're treated like animals. Slavers often will go to great lengths to get even two of these human hybrids, the money they fetch is worth the while. How long they live, also contributes to their price.

She's a human hybrid, but with her piercing glare, she looked more like a hungry animal.

"Come on, we have work to do." I grunted towards my partner. Her left ear just flicked, in annoyance no doubt.

"1986, while you don't like briefings, I have to have a briefing for a personal mission of mine. If you insist on leaving, you can dock your ship with the _Umbra,_ otherwise, wait outside." Her voice was emotionless, typical of most human hybrids and aliens, I scoffed.

* * *

I walked onto my ship, enough space for me and five crew members, if I ever needed crew. She was reliable, innovative… no, she might have been, but new tech couldn't be fitted with the ship. Opening the door into the cockpit, I took a deep breath in the dimly lit room. Ambient blue lighting filled the room, a sort of calming effect. I slumped down into the pilot's seat, it wasn't the overly comfortable Federation chairs, but it was good enough.

I pulled up the computer's main screen, the holoscreen glowing a soft orange. I typed in the coordinates for the _Umbra,_ it was a massive battleship from the Invasion Wars. It's been centuries since the war, yet a couple of the ships from the time still run perfectly, even getting upgrades by the Federation.

The _Umbra_ was just outside Daiban's atmosphere, landing it isn't a hassle, getting it off the ground is. The ship rocked a bit, leveling itself out, I braced as the ship flew forward, as if it was a slingshotted. It would take a few minutes to reach the _Umbra,_ and that was fine.

Exiting the cockpit, I looked around the ship's main area, screens flickered. I walked towards the closest one, looking for the briefing. To my surprise, it was fairly short.

 _Hunter Team Delta 25 are to locate and retrieve any artifacts or materials that relate to Samus Aran's power suit. Hunter 1986 and Hunter 806 will need to use their talents to finish this mission. This mission is about two years long, the mission will be renewed if the mission has made considerable progress._

Those idiots are still trying. I laughed, well, I could just hand them a power suit, but who knows how long that thing has been out of commission, and I would have to rip it away from Samus. My power suit is still in Samus' possession, and retrieving it is nearly impossible.

" _Docking procedure initiated._ " The computerized voice of the ship announced over the comms. I sighed as I prepared myself.

I stepped off my ship, I was greeted by a young man, he looked similar to 806, yet he was owned. A collar was clasped around his neck, while not of ownership as I looked over it, it was more of a worker collar.

"I thought 806 wanted her species freed." I grunted, the man looked at me, his head slightly cocked to the side.

"806? You must mean August, she's our boss, we work for her by our own will. She freed us, and we are free to leave any time, but she protects us." I looked him up and down, he really believed what he just said. I just scoffed and went on my way, clicking shoes following after me. "I was instructed to show you to your quarters while you were on the ship, please if you would follow me."

I paused, I motioned for him to take the lead, he happily bounded forward, taking the lead position. As we walked through the halls, I noticed there were small children running around, the same hybrids as 806. They looked at me and froze in horror, more staff coming out and ushering them away.

"Why are there children aboard a battleship?" I asked, the man kept walking.

"The _Umbra_ is no longer fit for duty, we're now a research vessel, sometimes we will arrive to defend other fleets or to carry cargo for the Federation, but I assure you, this ship will not see real action." I sighed, I would've loved to be on an active duty battleship. "But it still has its class."

"Class? It's still a Hunter SS-3016? Even though it doesn't see action..."

"Yes, our systems will work, but we don't have any good firepower anymore, hope you recognize we can fight." I smiled. A somewhat active battleship is okay for me.

We turned a corner, stopping in front of a room.

"This it?"

"This is it." He smiled, he handed me a keycard, scanning it in the door's scanner, the door swished open. It revealed a spacious room, well, spacious for a ship. A bed sat in the right corner with a dresser near the door. A desk sat near the right side of the bed, atop sat a computer. The floor was metal, but a good soft rug covered most of the floor. Straight ahead was a large window looking out into the expanse of space, well right now it was looking mostly towards Daiban. "August hopes you enjoy your stay."

and with that, the man was gone. I wandered over to the bed and flopped down. It was comfortable, overly like the Federation chairs but... I think I can deal with it. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I'm going to make sure, that I finish this mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**I plan to update this weekly, yes, but the second chapter was finished and I didn't want to keep the wait, so it's up today!^^ I don't really do Author's Notes, so this is one of the rare points, but thank you very much for following and reading the story!**

 **1986? I wonder, she's not even fleshed out! XD Oops, so while you will see small OoC sections every now and then, it's just that, I didn't develop the character very well. August is well passed fleshed out in my mind, other than that, please, enjoy Chapter 2 of The Flower of Space!**

I awoke the next morning, a short sleep, I had looked over the planets we were going to visit and any possible planets we may have to make a stop for information. Our first stop for information and possible alloy was on the planet Bryyo, Mother told me about the planet and its beautiful environments, with temples in each one. The Bryyans aren't the nicest civilization as rumors had put it, they chased unwanted people away, and occasionally, news would arrive that they had killed a merchant for who knows what.

I exited my room, I walked towards the bathroom, as I entered I glanced at the mirror, I became startled. My face was covered in scars and marks, bags sat under my eyes, I jumped away not realizing at first glance that the person in the mirror was actually me. I relaxed as I leaned towards the mirror, my fingers tracing over the scars. I now knew why not many men would come up and talk to me! I traced a scar that ran down from my forehead, over my eyebrow, possibly my eyes as well, and down to my chin. The tissue of the scar was a lighter color than my pale skin of my face, and was raised to an almost unnoticeable height.

The girl from last night! I realized why she was so frightened of me, and why everyone stepped out of my way. Scars mangled my face, while leaving it how it has naturally been, the scars over took my face. Scars ran down my face where the claws of giant beasts scratched my face, where my face scraped against rocks while climbing. I became terrified looking at myself the second I walked into the bathroom! I haven't seen my reflection in years!

After my surprise fest, I undressed, entering the shower. A chance like this could never be taken for granted, I ran my fingers through my hair, small particles of dirt fell from my hair. Turning the once darkly colored dirty blonde hair of mine, into a light shade of blonde with streaks of brown. I squeezed the bottle of shampoo I had taken from my ship and scrubbed it into my scalp, the borderline cold and warm water made me relax. Months ago was when I last took a shower, and within those months, I must have forgotten how much I enjoy showers.

I wrapped a towel around myself, I rung out my hair before I stepped out of the shower. I went to look back in the mirror, while I couldn't remove the scars, and truth be told I didn't want to, I looked a bit healthier. I picked up my brush and started running it through my waist length hair. Scolded many times by school officials to put it up in a bun or ponytail, yet I refused and was ultimately kicked out. My hair slightly puffed out, becoming easier to brush and smoothen out with my hands. Beauty was painful, also unnecessary when you get cover in the blood and guts of other creatures.

I quickly dried myself off, putting on my underwear and brassiere, I glanced over to a small brown pack. I opened it and pulled out a body suit. A dark grey base with light grey highlights, it hugged my body snuggly and took care of body heat and any small injuries. I tossed the suit to the side, I had no need for it today, plus it earned many looks from people, both good and bad.

Slipping on some leather pants, I thought of what those Bryyans might say, mostly the leader, who knows my mother and absolutely adores her. I shoved my head through the top of my dark grey tank top, looking back now, I had a reason to wear that body suit if I was going to train, or go on an alien planet. That option was too late now. I stretched my legs in the pants, I heard them groan as they were pulled at every angle.

I stepped out the door, it's not that bad, I quickly turned into my room as I had nothing to do. I sighed as I pulled out a hair tie, I'm not one to tie my hair yet I might as well. Tying my hair up in a ponytail, I scowled at my reflection. Why do I look like her? I growled as I turned to leave the room again.

I wandered around the Hunter Class-SS ship, keeping a ship like this does require all of the help you can get. Most Bounty Hunters had a Hunter Class-A or Hunter Class-S, both being similar, yet absolutely nowhere near this. A Hunter Class-SS(5-1), large ships with technology that rivals or over powers that in the Federation.

I slammed into some object, looking up I see two small children, a male and female. I quickly pushed myself off the ground, the two children cowered as they looked at me, ears flattened and tails fluffed. I pushed past them and continued on my way towards a loud banging noise. As I turned the corner, I saw a window, through the window I could see 806 shooting at holographic Space Pirates and dodging projectiles. I quietly watched her, she ducked, her legs bending extremely close to her body. She shot a pistol, jumped out of the way of a projectile, and repeated over.

She slammed into the ground, the fatigue possibly getting to her. I opened the door and walked in.

"So this is the training room?" I plainly asked her, 806 smiled as she stood up dusting herself off.

"You want a spin?" She asked, I smiled as I lowered my body raising my fists.

"I am more than accepting to that notion." I said smirking, she smiled as she clapped her hands. Before the simulation started, she walked out of the room, I heard soft buzzing as space pirates appeared in my field of view. I lunged forward upper cutting the first pirate I could see, it shrieked in pain as I roundhouse kicked one lunging towards me. It loudly hissed as it tried to grab my throat. I dodged it, delivering the blow.

A loud shriek rang through the air, I turned to see a giant pirate hissing and growling, it cursed and snarled. I picked up one of the things it snarled.

"It's the Hunter, I will kill you!" It shrieked as it lunged forward, this one grabbed my throat. I struggled out of it's grasp, yet it tightened it's grip around me. I was barely breathing, I noticed the simulation stopped but the pirate stood there.

"I'm not the Hunter." I painfully pushed out my throat. It made a sound close to a laugh.

"Why should I believe you? I will kill you for Master Ridley!" It shrieked, I turned to the door, 806 was throwing her weight against the door trying to loosen it. The loud bangs rang through as the pirate inched closer to my face, closing it's claws.

"Hunter Spawn!" I hissed through my throat, I quickly became light headed, I pulled at the large claw. My fingers loosely wrapping around the monstrous clawed hand. It laughed again.

"Hunter Spawn? You're awfully weak to be Hunter Spawn. The Hunter has never had a Spawn except for the unrelated Spawn." It howled with laughter as it slightly let go of my throat letting me breath some more. "That Spawn is better than you, smart and strong." It hissed through laughter. I trembled as I thought of my sister, she was smart and strong, she got all the attention. Rage started to boil in me as I thought of Mother and the monster that possessed her called Samus Aran. I snarled pushing the pirate back.

"I'm better than that useless piece of shit Samus Aran loves so much!" I snarled jumping at the pirate who dodged me.

"Oh? Spawn is jealous is it?" It barked at me, with a sinister smile. "Join us to take down the Hunter!" It lunged at me, I shoot towards the ground kicking up my legs, the pirate rammed into my legs, prompting me to forcefully push my legs down, causing me to stand.

"The Hunter is almost dead, she only has a few years!" The pirate growled. I leaned down, inching my face closer to the pirate's.

"Samus Aran is the toughest bitch I know, and I lived with her for fifteen years. It would take a lot to kill her." I barked, he smirked, shrugging he tried pushing himself off the ground.

"The Hunter is old! All old things die like those bastard birds! I suggest you just stab her for me!" He laughed, the large metal door flew into the room. I couldn't see the figures at the door as the adrenaline blurred my vision. I took deep breaths, I peered down at the pirate. My mentality clashed to let it be jailed or kill it.

"Kill me, you'll kill me quicker than Master Ridley." It hissed at me, my vision went black as sharp objects sat in my hands. I felt my arms move on their own as gooey liquid splashed onto my face, my arms raised again, going for another blow. "DO IT!" The pirate shrieked, my arms went down forcefully, no matter how much I tried to pull back or stop myself, the blow was delivered again. It shrieked, begging me to stab it harder with it's claws.

The Space Pirate blood splashed my face as I fanned the claws and rammed it through it's head. The pirate threw me to the side as it started pulling at the armor, my vision started to blur back, I watched as the pirate looked at me smiling, ripping muscles off of him. Bones and organs peeped out from all the missing muscle. It repeatedly rammed it's clawed hand through it's chest as it screamed out in pain.

"The Hunter can't live long with her age! She'll die soon, you genderous abomination!" With that, it jumped at me as it took both hands of his and pulled his throat apart. Thick, dark purple space pirate blood pooled all over and on me. It gurgled from it's mouth one last thing.

"Master Ridley will kill you too, when he discovers the Spawn of the Hunter!" With that and one final, muffled shriek, it went limp, blood draining from various holes in the pirate's body. I tried to stand up, but fell on the floor, my breathing hadn't returned to normal, and after that work out, I don't blame my lungs.

It called me a 'genderous abomination' how unique to get that label from a pirate, never heard of it as well. I felt a pair of hands go under my arms as they dragged me out of the room. I lowered my head as the fatigue got to me, and fell asleep as the person dragged me out of the blood covered room.

I could feel hours pass by as medical creams were applied, waking me up from the searing pain, yet to be quickly put back with anesthesia.

I slowly opened my eyes, I turned my head to see a figure sleeping next to me. Sandy brown hair made me realize it was Bryce. Her tail laid across my waist, face buried in my left side under my arm. I went to push myself up from the bed to leave, but I had no feeling in my arms, they felt heavy and tingled as spikes of pain ran up and down my arms. I was wearing almost nothing, just my brassiere and underwear. I turned my head to the right to see a large bin with the pirate blood splashed inside, meaning my clothes were inside the bin.

I wrapped my arm around Bryce, she snuggled closer to me, I lightly patted her head. Soft, sharp intakes of breath rang throughout the room. I looked back at Bryce, tears streamed down her face, she shivered as she went to turn her body. I shifted my body right to let her move, I nearly screamed out in pain as I tried to move. I bit my lower lip as I moved, the pain was unbearable. I took a deep breath, but it was ragged as I felt my lungs struggle to take in any air.

I laid there as pain surged through my body, my bottom lip bit tightly, and tears streaming down my face from the pain. Mother would have mocked me for doing something so stupid, I growled as I thought of my sister getting a hug and kiss, Mother staying with her all night whenever she needed it. It wasn't fair, but then again, I don't need someone like her. I could careless if she were to die.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in base camp, the warmth and feeling from Bryce lingering on my body, making me shiver at the thought. Such a delicate touch, I felt the heat rise in my face, I shook my head to scare off the thought. I glanced over at 806 who was curled up on the slippery stones sleeping peacefully. I sighed, we made a stop at a smaller, minor planet, yet there was a possibility of documents being here and we had to scour for those documents. The Federation wanted to reconstruct the Legendary Power Suit, yet they didn't even know how it compacted itself out of the naked eye's field of view.

If it was my choice, I would be employed by someone else than the Federation, but that wasn't an option. They're the only ones willing to pay me and other Hunters. Being my only source of income at eighteen, beggars can't be choosers, even if it requires having to work with a polar opposite.

806, a cunning Bounty Hunter. Reportedly banks two billion Federation Credits, quite obvious when she owns a Hunter Class-SS(5-1)ship, with all that technology and having to pay her employees and buying all that food. Most of her Bounties come from spy, capture, treasure, and research missions, rarely is she ever offered something high that Samus Aran has refused to take. For being the human subspecies Animalias, she can easily pretend to be a slave for weeks at a time and get any information needed, while it does take awhile, she is one of the best spies out there, and who can resist the ability to own an Animalias acquired without dropping a couple credits?

She is my partner here just to get documents, and any valuables to transport or record for the Federation. A lap dog, quite literally, to the Federation. No one really knows my "legendary" kinship to a galactic savior, only a few living Space Pirates, and they are usually killed by the time they reach their ships, mostly by Ridley for failures, and or fun.

I turned my body, Ridley, that dragon has been quite dormant for some time, more than likely plotting against Samus, and I'll let him, I know he knows I exist, yet he has made no move to attack me, except for maybe that Space Pirate a few days ago. Yet attacking the planet Samus resides on is more than useless when she knows the turf very well. Bio domes cover the surface, private pets for Samus Aran, acquired as prizes or offerings, luring her out wouldn't be hard in all honesty, killing her would be the issue though. I grunted, why was I thinking of killing Samus Aran? My mother? A bitter taste flooded my mouth, she disowned me, that's why.

I reach for the message card that the Pirate had slipped into my pants when he attacked me. I know that sounds weird, but the card would only be activated by pirate blood and shoving it in my pocket and soaking me in his blood gave me the message, crafty Pirates. I turned the jet black card in my hands, a side effect from being covered in Pirate blood obviously, I hit the play button, Ridley sitting in front of me.

"Spawn!" He screeched, I rolled my eyes, "We have been on friendly terms, with a mutual enemy, I would like to invite you to fight for the Pirates." He stopped mid-sentence, reaching over to grab some Federation Credits, more than likely looted from banks and dead soldiers. "We will of course pay you handsomely, and you will be my subordinate, after the untimely death of Kraid." His eyes darted off to the side, more than likely looking at the fresh corpse.

"Spawn, I know you despise the Hunter, and you will get your pay back to the Hunter. The spot will be open at all times, so whenever you wish to join, please fly to the coordinates." with that, Ridley had flashed away showing coordinates, why bother giving them to the Federation? I'm a new Hunter, they'll call me a liar, and charge me for treason, how like them as I think about it. I was honored that the leader of the Space Pirates would speak directly to me, strangely enough if I was honest. I don't want to spend my whole life wasted, cheating in this game, I had to choose a side. I can't wake up one day, and find that I never became what I wanted to be, which isn't a Bounty Hunter. I murmured, why was I so stupid?

"1986, you're stressed out, just go to sleep." I snapped back to 806, she sat up groggily, eying me as she yawned. She doesn't know what Ridley said as he spoke in his native tongue. I grumbled as I relaxed my muscles to go to sleep, yet I usually stayed in a stasis pod, I don't have that luxury. My ship was docked at Bryyo, getting repairs, towed by the Federation as they insisted I traveled with 806. Once we land in Bryyo, we transfer to my ship after getting any information we need, and hightail it before connections could be made.

My eyelids grew heavy, I slowly drifted asleep, darkness veiled me, I was cut off for a moment.

I awoke, 806 stretching next to me as she yawned. I sat up, the stone isn't the most comfortable thing in the universe, yet much better than steel beams, that's for sure. I stretched out my arms, tightly flexing my fingers as I shook my hands, as if to wake up my arms. I stood up as a groggy 806 struggled to crawl, she fell to the floor closing her eyes, I went to put on my combat boots. After the minutes that took me, 806 appeared next to me, sliding on the leather soled flats she brought along.

"We'll be on this planet for a few hours until we make our way back." I grumbled towards 806 whom was on the floor stretching like a domesticated canine or feline. I rolled my eyes, this was the stealthiest spy and deadly threat? More like a pet than an actual Bounty Hunter.

"Right, I've packed all the valuables we have recovered so far." She said as she stood up slinging a bag over her left shoulder. We started the way we came, only taking a well beaten path. After sometime of silence I heard 806 speak up.

"What planet are you from?" I stopped in my tracks, no one would ask a question like that. I turned and looked at her, her eyes hopeful. I sighed, I might regret this later like everything I've ever done.

"Sarious 106.9-202112191." I grunted as I turned around continuing along the path. I heard footsteps as she caught up with me.

"An outer planet, I believe. Less security from the Federation, big on outlaws and hunters." She stopped in her tracks. "Are you the daughter of a Bounty Hunter or Outlaw?"

"Outlaw, long dead though." I grunted pushing a large fallen tree branch out of the way. I just lied to her, yet she more than likely couldn't tell, Samus Aran is an outlaw in my personal opinion. "What's your life story?" I mentally kicked myself when I already knew it, no one needed to ask, they already knew the answer.

"I was genetically born in a test tube in a lab, the only living one from my litter that year, I was raised with grown adults who were to teach me everything. I worked in fields when I turned three, when I turned sixteen, they removed reproductive tissues from my body, they sold me to some... deranged... man. He died within two years after his purchase, in his will he requested those under twenty be set free and the rest allowed to meet a child of theirs." She stopped as she looked at me, I turned my face as if a large fern hit my face. This story is different from many, but similar to many.

"I lived on the streets for four years, avoiding capture attempts, barely eating, barely alive as well. One thing I didn't know, the last year of living on the streets, my first child was born in a lab," she flinched, her chest puffed out as I could hear her voice falter a bit, "they killed him, he was born blind. Twenty-two, living on the streets with a child, not a normal situation, I know that, but still... Apparently, one of the scientists there, he kept DNA data on all Animalias' born, connecting the child to me, he eventually found me after, a day after the death..." She stopped, I turned and looked at her, I cocked my head to the side. Her posture was loose and frightened, her ears flattened, tail fluffed out, eyes void of any life. Her arms hang lifeless at her sides, her mind in a different time in place.

"It's strange seeing your offspring, it's a strange experience, yet it's exhilarating as well. Even if he was dead, I felt connected to him, holding his lifeless form..." Her voice went up in pitch as her vocal cords tightened up. "You don't want to live after seeing your dead child, you don't want to live knowing you were never there, or were never given a chance." She blankly looked off in the distance, her mouth opening a bit and closing as no sound came out. "Slashour was there as he watched him die peacefully, he told me how he would strongly grip his finger, and how he held his finger while he was injected with the fluid that killed him." She stopped again, she stood up straight, becoming more animated than the form from before.

"I love my children so much, if one of them were to be harmed, I could never find it in my heart to forgive myself for not being there. That's why all those children are there, that's why I love Slashour. They pair two completely different genetic codes, and Slashour is the father for all my children, and I love him so." She stopped talking, the rest of the walk was in silence as 806's face was cold and stoic. I stuck close to the older woman, as if I could comfort her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I have officially decided to update this twice a week, I already have about 20 CHAPTERS done, and I already know what the ending is, and who all the characters are. I also have special chapters that come out a certain pace, next week will be three chapters with an almost seemingly unneeded chapter. Any extra chapters are just to know the background and personal thoughts of the characters. I will say this though, I have three Samus chapters that you will want to read when they come out. ;D**

 **And yes, this is another one of those rare moments were I have an author's note.**

 **Fun Fact: I have to write entire chapters as a one shot because it makes it easier for me.**

 **There, a little fact if you really wanted one! I hid some song lyrics In ongoing chapters from now, so if you find the lyrics and the song, then… I have no idea, but I will say what songs they are in at the end of this story. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter of The Flower of Space! (I talk to much, I know. XD)**

I stood there looking over the large crowds of Bryyans, their murmur over took the loud wind in the valley. I turned and looked at August, she stood behind me, smiling, hands held in front of her and entwined together. I walk down the path, I turn my head to see Samus Aran's figure looming over me. I scowled, always in her shadow, always second to Samus Aran.

"1986! Isn't Samus a great Bounty Hunter?" She said cheerfully as she trotted over to my side, my head snapped to her.

"Samus isn't a great Bounty Hunter when she neglects people in need." I growled, we continued as we reached the head of the crowd, we turn our heads as 806's ship takes off. Good, less people to worry about. I turn my attention to the Bryyan head council, a large lizard looked at 806.

"Hate to break it too you, that one there has freedom. She ain't captured or up for sale either." I said looking at him, he nodded his head. "I believe you have information we are in dire need of." He looked at me, eyebrows in a questioning ark.

"Please, do tell Hunter 1986, we are in your family's debt, thanks to your mother." His voice accented any 's' sound and was deep and scratchy, also slow. "We do have a gift for the Hunter, if we could please move into more private quarters, in order to pass along the information." He said eyeing me, I turned to 806 who nodded, I glared at him. He waved his hand, Bryyans scattered, large hulking figures remained as he led us out of the docking bay. The large Bryyans followed us, as we took twists and turns.

"Hunter 1986, I am pleased to be in your presence." I nod my head, "Thanks to the Hunter, we now live in peace together. Please take this as a gift to the Hunter." He handed me a young canine, local to this planet, and prized. Mother had owned one, he had passed from old age, his name was Screakzz, a large canine, yet kind and loyal. Soft gray fur covered the small body, I nodded to him as he sat down at a table.

"Now, the files we are sear-"

"Yes, the files, but please, tell me, how is the Hunter? I believe she has gotten weaker for her age now, how old is she? Around fifty I believe?" The head councilman asked me. I stood there, handing the young animal to 806.

"Sorry, sir, but I haven't been in touch with her for almost three years now. Last time I saw her, she was on the news announcing her retirement from Bounty Hunting."

"What a shame, you should go and visit the Hunter." I felt my eye twitch. "Now, please tell me how you have been lately."

"Just fine sir, just doing the same thing, missions and Bounty Hunting." The councilman nodded his head.

"It seems you have been on hard missions by the look of your face." I flinched, remembering the reflection from about a week ago, how mangled had it become after the Pirate?

"Anything to survive sir."

"Yes, the struggle to survive... Now please, what are the files you are in search of?"

"Any files on Samus Aran, the Chozo, and Chozo technology." He looked at me again, silently questioning my demands. He snapped his fingers, a young Bryyan ran around the corner.

"Yes sir?" The young Bryyan asked, fear in his eyes.

"All files on the Hunter and Chozo." He said calmly, the youngling jumped up and started running off. He shouted an almost inaudible 'yes sir!'

"Hunter 1986, please enjoy your stay as we retrieve all the files we can find." I nodded my head as I turn to leave, "Oh, and one thing Hunter 1986." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Tell the Hunter to many more." I waved my hand as I hurried off, hearing the fast clipping of 806's boots after me.

"1986, is there any place to rest?" I stop in my tracks, I turn and sternly look at 806, going anywhere with her puts her life in danger. I strongly glare at her, she shrunk back, holding the small creature.

"The Gardens are a good place to rest, you can go straight to the center of the Bryyan city and find it." I grunted as I turned, I flipped my hair as I started walking away.

After sometime, the only noise I could here was the clicking of my boots against an old stone pathway. I peaked a hill and looked down at the destroyed field below me, dirt covered most of the small field, only a few splotches of green could be seen, at the end, a cliff with a single tree perched on it. I slid down the hill and looked around, the grass was tall and nearly covered my vision. I stood still as I realized bodies covered that land.

The smell was pungent, flies swarmed the corpses, small rodents scurried to different bodies. Dark purple blood covered the ground, clumps of dirt formed from the blood drying, the bodies were mainly Space Pirate, a few were Bryyans, but the only pools of Bryyan blood was a bright orange pool with five bodies piled on top of each other. Large bites in the skin indicated that they were either attacked and partially eaten, or this was the attack.

The bright orange Bryyan blood still oozed out a couple of the bodies, the goopy liquid slowly dripped and splashed in the pool, or hit another body and slowly ran off leaving small droplets behind. Some of the Bryyans had hands, feet, or a leg missing from their corpses. The dead white blood cells from their fight of the infection, oozed and covered the sections were the parts were severed, I grabbed a near by stick and poked one of the bodies, maggots spilled out a puncture I had made.

I dropped the stick I was holding as I turned around clenching my stomach and covering my mouth with one hand. No attempts I made to keep any meals down worked, my body shook and rattled as the pale orange mixture of partially digested food forced it's way out my mouth. I groaned as the disgusting blob of food exited my mouth, I coughed. I shivered as I quickly walked away, stepping over the pile of partially digested food.

"Weak piece of shit." I hissed at myself, I kicked a stone, watching as it flew yards across the field. I clenched my fists as I headed towards the lone tree. I stood next to the tree, the cliff overlooked the large Bryyan city, I relax as I slumped against the tree. The leaves covered in Pirate blood, the delicate leaves fluttered slowly to the ground.

Long sounds of bells rang throughout the air, while they were soft, they were deliberate. I sighed as I slowly sat down, I traced my hand in the dirt.

"What is the matter fledgling?" I turned my head to see a hooded figure, I growled, they held their hands up in the air in front of their chest. "I mean no harm."

"What do you want?" I hissed, the figure intertwined their hands together as they stepped forward.

"I am just someone who is willing to listen to your problems." I sat still, something boiling inside me, someone was willing to bother me.

"I have no problem, I'm perfectly fine." I snarl back at the figure, a soft trill of noise, sounding close to laugh, rang out through the air.

"Fledgling, you act just like my little fledgling. She is very stubborn, yet I know she means no harm." They laughed again, "I am willing to give an ear to your problems." They said through a chuckle.

"First tell me who you are." I demanded, the figure chuckled.

"My people called me Old Bird." The figure said, I turned away. "Please, now what is your issue?" The said warmly.

"I'm not working hard, I'm not good enough."

"So you crave power?"

"No! Power corrupts people!"

"Many of my species were murdered because one of them had too much power, they misused their power."

"Well I don't think me having power will destroy the human race."

"You'll be surprised fledgling."

"I just need to be noticed, I just want the attention from a... particular... person."

"I noticed you did I not?"

"Yes, bu-"

"So are you still unhappy, even though many people have noticed you and gave you their attention many times?"

"Yes, I mean- No, I am not unhappy, I ju- I just don't know."

"You are just a fledgling, you don't need to know."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"A person may start first, but they may not cross the finish line first."

"What?! I don-"

"Just because someone was first, it never means they'll always be first. Something always happen between the start and end."

"I was never first, so that doesn't apply to me."

"You still don't understand?"

"What is there to understand? I will never be first? If that's the lesson, then yes, I understand."

"You are angry."

"No shit I'm angry!"

"Find your inner peace and balance."

"..."

"Where there is hate, there is always love. Where there is death, there is life. Do you understand that?"

"No."

"Fledgling..."

"Look, I- I'm sorry for being rude, I-I just, don't know who I am."

"What has been your life mission?"

"To please... Someone..."

"I see..."

"I just..."

"Fledgling, do not act on your anger, and be humble."

"I don't understand!"

"Soon..."

"Soon what?!" I hissed as I turned my head, Old Bird was no longer there. I stood up as I scanned the landscape, they couldn't just disappear like that! They were actually gone.

"What does it all mean!" I screamed, rage boiling, I started punching the tree, it shook and rattled, blood soaked leaves dropped to the ground. "I don't understand." I whispered as I stopped and sunk down to my knees. "What does it all mean?"

I sat there for hours, I have to know, I have to know! I wiped my eyes. I felt a soft nudge, I looked down to see the small animal stumbling around as he nudged me. I smiled as I gently patted his head, he wagged his tail enthusiastically. So small and sweet, pure and humble, I picked him up, holding him in my arms, he yipped happily.

"1986! There you are! We just received the files, we are set to leave tomorrow!" I look up to see 806 running towards me waving and smiling. I stood up as she reached me, "I don't know how you can take this smell, I know you didn't do this." I laughed.

"I guess it's just something I'm used to." I smiled. 806 softly smiled.

"What's gotten you in the mood? I've never seen you smile." I looked at her, still smiling.

"Oh nothing, just like to think." I said warmly, she laughed.

"I guess anyone can be happy when they want." I chuckled as we started to take a longer way, away from the bodies as not to disturb them.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked up at my ship, sure, it was nothing like 806's, just a normal Hunter Class-A Gunship that can take space fights fairly well. The new layer of dark grey paint glinted in the sun.

"Your ship is beautiful!" I turned and smiled at 806.

"It gets done what it needs to, nothing special of course." I walked over to the open section of the ship, with the little creature following after, I had asked they leave it open so I can complete a connection. Looking through, I internally smiled, a top of the line engine, new plasma cannons, my gunship has new toys to use in battle. I pulled myself up, in the dark section, I found the small panel engraved into the metal.

Opening the small hatch, a luminous screen appeared, punching in the code, a card slot was extended. I had asked the Federation for this particular chip, knowing that it was used in Samus Aran's gunship, I could gain some valuable information, which they agreed for me to install and extract. I pulled out the small chip, turning it in my fingers, did I really need this? I slowly plugged the chip in, hearing a soft buzzing noise.

"Data confirmed, DNA equivalent to Bounty Hunter, Samus Aran." A male voice said, I groaned, not again.

I climb out and picked up the small creature, he wiggled in my arms as he reached to lick my face. I closed the main hatch and stepped back next to 806.

"What's going on?"

"Samus Aran's computer chip is being installed, I was informed to stay away from the ship as it installed."

"Hmmm. Valuable information could be located on that chip, correct?"

"Correct, now hand me a hair tie." I held my hand out to 806, I heard some rustling as she searched through a bag. After a short moment, she placed a band in my hands, I nodded as I gently set the animal down. Reaching up to my hair, I tied it in a high ponytail, while I despised it, it was a precaution to get the computer to trust me in the beginning.

After sometime, as we assumed it to be safe, I motioned for the ship to lower the platform, as it lowered, I pushed 806 holding the small animal onto the platform. I watched as they disappeared into the ship. After a couple of minutes, the platform lowered again, I stepped on, relaxing.

"Welcome to your ship, Lady." I was startled for a moment but relaxed as I realized it was the computer. "I see you are not in your Power Suit, any issues?"

"No..." What was his name again?... Shit. I can't forget this, uhh, I'm fucked... "Adam, I just don't use my Power Suit as much." I shrunk back, it's not that I don't use it, it's the fact Samus still has it, and was going to present it to me when I turned twenty, well, I'm royally fucked.

"I understand, Lady. Now please, I hope you know there are two unauthorized biological creatures in the holding zone."

"Yes, I know, release them."

I heard a metal door open, loud stomping shortly echoed as 806 appeared behind me.

"Why did your computer lock us in a holding cell?!"

"He thought you were intruders, but it's been resolved."

806 huffed as she placed the small creature down. I removed the hair band, knowing the computer would see me putting it down and taking notes. I walked over to the pilot chair, sitting down, I was about to rest my hand on the trackball until the sound of paper being crushes alerted me. Looking down, someone had taped a note to my trackball. I groaned, they always do this, they could just tape it onto the control panel or the giant window that I need to see out of! I ripped the note off and glanced at it. I was about to fold it up and toss it until I saw a name.

'Hey 1986, message me at the number below, hoping we could set up a personal night! ^^ Zytroud 8089182699954321'

I felt the heat build in my face when I saw it was from Zytroud. I quickly put it in one of the control desk's hidden boxes, I reclined back into the chair, resting my hand on the trackball, my left hand went to a set of buttons. I clicked one of them, I smiled as the click stayed the same through the tear down and fixing process. A large map appeared, I clicked on a planet, the planet zoomed up, Qytroode, a large planet with one notable city and a bunch of villages. Qytroode is covered in caves, and the great thing about that, possible items and materials.

"Lady, this is an unsafe planet, do you wish to continue."

I ignored his comment as I proceeded to start the assent out of the atmosphere.

"Lady! I cannot believe how reckless you have become!"

"I wish to continue, Adam."

The computer took over the controls in silence, I smirked, this was the computer Samus Aran cared for? This computer wasn't what I expected, I expected a more, 'preparing plasma cannons' sort of thing, but hey, if he gets the job done, it's a done deal. I stood up as I dusted myself off, no reason to, but why not be extra clean?

I walked out of the small control room, I sat on one of the long seats that were built into the wall. One, for more space, two, a temporary bed, and three, when I don't have enough passenger seats.

"So, 1986, what are we going to name him?" I was instantly snapped back to reality, I looked at 806 as I tried to figure out what she said.

"Name him? What do you mean 'name him?'" I asked her, cocking an eyebrow.

"What are we going to name HIM, this little guy?" She held up the small creature, he wagged his grey tail as he leaned forward and licked my face, I pulled back. "What will he look like full grown?"

"Well, he'll be about three to five feet at shoulders, brown eyes, green tongue, and long grey fur that might have green or blue specs. Oh and his ears would be about a foot long with his tail being thin, but will look large because of the long fur." I recounted Screakzz, and many of the pictures I've seen of this species fits that description, well with different coat colors of course.

"There is absolutely no name value in there."

"Just name him after a planet or something."

"Seriously? A planet?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"That's too generic."

I kept my mouth shut as I was about to insult 806, calling the beginning of her life generic was too hard of a blow. I grunted as I stood up, waving her away.

"Tell me when you choose a name." With that, I was already back in the Pilot Chair, slouching, my left arm resting across my chest with my right elbow resting on my left rust as I tapped my chin with my right hand. What to do, I looked down at the computer. Well, those files won't extract themselves, that's for sure.

I pulled up the holographic keyboard and punched in a code.

"Access denied." Fuck you Adam.

I typed in another code, a longer wait time as it was verifying.

"Access denied." Fuck, Adam, stop please.

I angrily punched in a code, it seemed to go through.

"Access denied."

"Goddamn it, Adam, I demand you open up this computer!"

"Access denied."

"Adam..."

"Access denied."

"Fuck you Adam."

"Restricted mode activated."

"You piece of shit, if you were a living person I would beat the shit out of you so hard, that standing would be a fucking chore for you."

"Access granted."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Oops, I meant 'Access Denied'!"

"When I get my hands, when I get my hands on her, I'll beat her so goddamn hard for this stupid computer. You fucking piece of shit, Adam!"

"Yes, Lady."

"Open the fucking computer, I had enough of this bullshit."

"Access de-"

"If you say 'Access Denied', I will personally deliver you to the Space Pirates and have you hacked, filled with viruses, and completely destroyed before you could say 'Access Denied.' again, got it?!"

"Granted. Access granted."

"That's fucking right, you piece of garbage."

I silently sat there scrolling through the files, nothing, just taxes and receipts, wait she was paid two million credits from the Federation?! Shit, Bounty Hunting makes the right kind of money. Besides the point, this wasn't the job I wanted, but it was the only way to make big bucks quick without doing anything degrading my name and pride, maybe my ego too. I stood up, stretching and sighing.

I walked out of the control room, I see August on the floor woofing to the small creature, until he did a high pitched bark and started running towards me.

"A name yet?"

"I thought of two names, Jakkel or Xsuine."

"Isn't Jakkel the name of a Federation base?"

"I think so, it just sounds cool."

"I could see where you're coming at, but why Xsuine?"

"Xsuine is like sine, in mathematics, is a trigonometric function, of an angle."

"Shit, I guess you're good at mathematics."

"I'm not that good at math."

"Better than what I know."

"So which name do you like?"

"Xsuine, sounds epic. Plus when said quickly it sounds like 'assign'."

I picked up Xsuine, he yapped happily, licking my face. I touched his nose, he attacked my hand with his tongue after I pulled my hand back.

"That computer, I cannot even fathom how Samus Aran dealt with it!" I groaned. 806 laughed, she smiled as swished her tail aside.

"I heard your yelling! He seems pretty stubborn." She brushed her hair out of her face, she lightly chuckled. I sat there as I looked down at the floor, Xsuine bounded over happily wagging his tail. I smiled as I reached over, petting him. Maybe, having to look after someone or something isn't bad after all... maybe, just maybe... Samus is wrong about being around people.

 **OKAY, I have weird names for everything, so… let's show you how to say it.**

 **Xsuine- just Sine**

 **Jackkel- Jack-kill (Its weird but that's how I read it)**

 **Screakzz- Screak-ss (Its like a corrupt version of screech)**

 **Qytroode- Kit(e)-rude**

 **Zytroud- Zie-tro-oud (troud is a mix of proud and trousers. You'll understand later…)**


	6. 5 Chapter Special- Past

I hit the ground, I screamed out as the only thing catching me was bare dirt. The dust flew up in the air, I inwardly cursed myself, I failed the test again.

"Do it again." I looked up at Motherr, disappointment on her face. I groaned as I stood up dusting myself off.

"Mom, can I-I rest?" I stuttered as I looked away. Her glare pierced me, frightening me.

"Fine." She said flatly, she turned away, walking towards the house, I fell to the ground. All we ever do is this stupid obstacle course, I'm only six! Iliad there with my face in the ground, it never felt like she loved me, my birthday is in a few days, last time, as long as I can remember it, she never did anything for me. She never said 'I love you.', she never hugged or kissed me, she always made me work hard, I don't have any friends except for the etecoons and dachoras, but they're old and frail.

"What's the matter." I looked up to see Mother standing there, a glass of water in her left hand. I wiped my eyes when I realized I was crying, I stood up dusting myself off. "Here you mi-"

"I don't want water." I said smacking her hand, she dropped the glass, shards flying across the ground. She pulled her hand back, shielding it with her right.

"I see. Let's get back to training." She turned away, stunned, I grunted as I turned away. I walked back to the start, I looked ahead, hoops, poles, walls, and more obstacles to dodge. I stood still as I looked at everything, was this really worth it? Did I need to do this to get her attention? I felt my body tense up, no, I didn't have to do this, I'm doing this for a reason.

"3..."

I looked over to my sister who happily smiled to her daughter, why was Mother never like that with me?

"2..."

She gave her attention to my sister, never me, even if I tried.

"1..."

She always was with my sister, she was always playing the cello for her and her daughter, she never played for me.

"Go!"

I sprinted, if I have too, I will, I will make sure she will want to care for me.

I jumped over a horizontal pole, my feet ahead of me as I landed. I never seen her smile towards me, I never feel her arms around me.

I quickly dodged rows of verticals poles, snaking my way through them, I never get to do what I want. She asked me what I wanted to be, she said that it wasn't a real job.

I dove through hoops, rolling out of them as I landed on the ground, I have to perfect everything for her attention.

I jumped onto a wall, pulling myself up and over, I jumped down, pain surged through my left leg, I started limping as I ran towards the long pool of water. I jumped in, swimming towards the end. I hate her, I hate her so much, she keeps me here, running this course, over and over. I was slowing down, the water grabbed and tugged at my hair, pulling me down. I tried to force my way forward, but I was slowly sinking down.

"Zi-" Mother was cut off as water filled my ears. I tried kicking myself up, but my ankle refused to move, I scrabble at the surface of water. I mistakenly opened my mouth, water filled my mouth, I let out a strangled scream. I forced my arm through the water up to my mouth, I hit the bottom, sand kicked up around me as I settled on my back. I closed my eyes as my arm hit my side, I started crying, this was the end. I knew it as a shadowy figure covered my vision, everything went black…


	7. Chapter 6

I leaned forward in my chair looking at the map, Xsuine sat in my lap. Adam had said we had two days until we reached Qytroode. 806 was asleep on the long seat out of the small control room. I sighed as leaned back, I was growing tired, yet I didn't feel it mentally.

"Lady, something on your mind?" I turned and looked at the computer as if he was an actual person, I relaxed.

"No, Adam, I'm just fine." I grunted looking away, he was relentless.

"Can I say, your DNA makeup is extremely similar to Samus Aran's, but with some different genetic codes." I raise an eyebrow towards the computer, why would he care so much?

"Does it really matter?" I ask him, my tone warning him. Silence followed for a few seconds.

"Well, I only serve Samus Aran."

"Yes I know."

"Where is she?"

"Listen, Adam, we don't need to bring her up, as a matter of fact, never."

"What have you done to her?"

"Who are you to question me?" I snarled, the computer sat in silence, as if thinking of a way to get me to speak of her.

"I am Federation General Adam Malkovich, leader of Platoon 07, I demand as Federation Private Computerchip-9182699954, you tell me where Samus Aran is." I looked at the computer, was he really this dumb? Could a computer not even put two and two together?

"A computer is supposed to be intelligent, how can you not put two and two together? Hmm, Adam?" I growled toward the computer. He sat silently, as if he was trying to figure out what I meant.

"A genetic copy with new DNA inserted." I sighed, he probably can't accept the fact I'm Samus Aran's daughter. I leaned back in the chair.

"No, Adam." I sighed, I stroked Xsuine's body, being far more relaxed then I've ever been.

"Then who are you?" Adam asked quizzically.

"I'm her daughter, now, let's drop the subject." I said closing my eyes.

"No, my Lady said she would never have a child."

"Yeah, I could see that. Seemed like she didn't want me." I sighed turning my head, this computer WAS relentless like 806 said. I felt something claw at my stomach, looking down, I see Xsuine pawing, trying to climb up my body. I carefully picked him up and rested him on my left shoulder, where he curled up. His soft warm breath tickled my neck as he went back to sleep.

"What do you mean? Even thou Lady did say she would never have one, I know she'll have issues giving up any child." I raised an eyebrow. I openly spoke what I was thinking in the moment.

"She should've sent a search party by now." I mumble, if she could never give me up, then why was she not searching for me? She doesn't care, she never tries to initiate contact, or find me, dropping dead could just be what she wants as well.

"If this is Lady we are talking about, everything she does is deliberate, she has a reason."

"Three years, Adam, three. That's how long I haven't had contact with her, and she hasn't done anything in that time." The computer sat still, as if he was stunned. I have done absolutely nothing, just work, and I get to relax at my own pace. I don't need her to dive underwater to save me.

"I-I don't know what to sa-"

"Never speak about her, unless I bring her up." And with that, I shut the computer system off, except for the flight controls, let them do what they are supposed to do. I thought back to what Ridley had said, we could work together, was that the right choice? No, it wasn't, I'll do what I am told to do, go into hiding, and pursue my dream. Was that the right choice as well? I don't know, was working with the Federation to recreate a suit of mass destruction, is that the right choice as well?

All these choices are completely terrible, I have to impress, to show how strong I am. Importantly, Samus must see that I'm no longer the weak little child that she despised. I sat there, all alone, no one to look out for me, my death won't be wept upon, unlike Samus' when it comes, I won't be celebrated. I'll just be, that one Bounty Hunter.

A shiver went down my spine as Xsuine let out a long exhale, I wasn't alone, someone would weep upon my death. I reach up and scratch Xsuine, earning a small wag of his tail. 806 as well, no, she has a name, August, will be there for me when I need it, she'll weep upon my death, she feels like the Mother I want.

Bryce... She wept for me in her sleep, crying, sticking close to me. Her delicate breathing and touch of her tail... I felt the heat flood my face as I recounted Bryce, how she was snuggled up against me, her warmth radiating onto my bare skin. My heart beat quickened as I remembered her arms wrapping around my neck, her hands lightly running through my hair, a tingle went up my body. I had to stop thinking about her, I had to, she is only a couple... Years... Shit. I couldn't! I can't think improperly about someone so young a gentle! A lude thought flashed through my mind, I silently cursed myself, am I really that attracted to her?

No, she is a proper young lady, she absolutely has no romantic interest in me, yeah, that's it. That's the truth! Apart of me started to feel hurt and betrayed, I really did love her, I loved the warmth and touch she gave me, almost intoxicating my mind at just the thought of something a little more intimate. My face completely hot as I recounted her rhythmic breath, my heart beat raced as I imagined her hand gently resting on my face, her voice a more softer, huskier sounding. I mentally begged for more, but before I could continue the thoughts, I was cut off from my consciousness as I fell into sleep, silently celebrating at the intermission I was delivered.

Bryce, I suddenly became motivated to return back to her, unharmed, and ready for her demands. I can't act on impulse, something like Old Bird said, 'don't act on impulse.' or something along those lines. Why am I feeling this? This feeling was almost seductive, luring me into it's lair to keep me there. The only feeling I can remember is hate and sadness, jealousy was definitely one, but why is this one so intoxicating? Making me tingle and tremble, warmth flooding my body, what was this feeling? Why does it feel so natural?


	8. Chapter 7

Woot Woot, new update week, reason, and school starts Monday, and I won't be able to update next week. So both updates will come today, plus it will give me time to make sure future chapters are up to par and aren't misleading from the story. I am also working on a project; hopefully in the future I will be able to give you any information of this project! Anyways, thank you for following this story, and enjoy it for the future.

I sat on the ground with 806, Xsuine was in the corner playing with my helmet, we sorted through the files, Samus Aran and Chozo. I couldn't help but take a glance at one of the files on Samus.

"Samus Aran, Hunter 97201739522476, Class-SS. Hunter Class-A Starship(65-23).

Samus Aran is top of the line and will complete missions no questions asked, she is known to be a wild pistol, call in only when the situation calls for. Samus Aran has blown at least three planets into inhabilital lands, or they are completely destroyed. Will sometimes do things her own way, Computer, Adam Malkovich, reports a highly unlikely chance of child.

Samus Aran can speak a multitude of languages, which are, but not limited too, Chozoic, English, Zebesian, Retratic, and more. A scholar, super athlete, super solider, mechanic, engineer, and more. Samus Aran is versatile, with biomechanical technology, that can be surgically removed, and disappear and appear at the will of the user. Only compatible with Samus Aran's DNA or similar, as shown in section 59870, any attempts to recreate the suit have failed..."

It goes into more depth, yet it reveals nothing about her as a person. I slide it into the pile for Samus Aran, and went through the papers some more, letting my mind wander.

Similar DNA, that must be why they want to recreate the suit, or for the same Space Pirates, tear it apart to attach to their solders. That must be what Samus was going to give me when I became the proper age in her eyes. I only have this body tight suit, wait... Nah, it's not possible... can it be...

Because I am offspring, or spawn, of Samus Aran, the ability to use the suit is available for me! I can have that much power at my hands! With that power... No, stop, I can't think like that, power corrupts those with it. I question, for the first time, my beliefs, they are right, aren't they?

Why does Samus never use the Power Suit? It doesn't make sense, with it, she can end this war, the war both of us fuel... we have different reasons to fight in this war. The Pirates want to create a perfect 'unity', the planets control themselves, align or war with others. The Federation want to create a pure and civilized unity, but they are corrupt with making sure everything fits into their plans. Who is right here?

They both want unity, but they have a different meaning. The Pirates will be rich because planets will side with them when they realize they have taken down the Federation, but stay with the Federation if the Pirates were destroyed, because, well... because leaders are sheep that follow bigger, more reputable leaders, if that makes any sense. Bounty Hunters come into their own class then, Neutral, unless someone like Samus Aran state the side they are for.

I thought of the big Bounty Hunters around today, Sylux and Weavile are definitely large Hunters now, but no where near Samus, then comes stealthy spies 806, I mean August, Shripewire, and Slasqeer, great spies and work mostly for the Federation, big thing, they're all Animalias. Who was next? Ahh, yes, Mercinaries and the small, but reputable, Hunters, Axel, Zytroud, Clawsheer, Zachary Higgs, Pidgoqe, Zeolite, and Paumleer. Small Hunters are left, me, Gardeivoq, and newcomer; Youzkleel.

Being a small Hunter, I don't usually get contracted, when I do, it's more or less, capture this creature, bring back files, information, and the smaller paying stuff. But taking on a large mission with the top third Hunter will defiantly get me some reputation. I was neutral of course, I get paid, I pay the Federation's taxes, they don't care as they take some of the money they give me, unless I was 806, top Hunters don't pay taxes because of their services and life risking missions.

"How much longer until this mission was to be finished?" I asked turning to 806, she snapped up, looking at me.

"About a year and eleven months left." She said going back to the papers.

"What mission?" Oh great, Adam had to butt in. "I don't have any word from the Federation of a mission." He said as I guess he went through his database.

"You were installed, thankfully, after the mission had started. We are to recover files on Samus Aran and Chozo, including artifacts and broken technology." I said going back to sorting papers.

"Why Samus Aran?"

"Because of her Power Suit, dumbass." I muttered under my breath, knowing fully the computer heard it, but he didn't respond.

The Chozo, an ancient race wiped out by the Space Pirates, well... that isn't the greatest picture to imagine. Flightless, warrior bird people, as they started to focus on younger civilizations, they stopped populating, becoming old, wise men of the universe. I stopped glancing at the papers as I sorted them, I fell back, this mission was completely boring. I wasn't doing my specialty of hunting and killing, 806 should be doing this, being a spy and all, information is quite literally, her livelihood.

"One day and a half days until we have reached the planet, Qytroode." I groaned, at least when we get down there, I can do some exploitation of an ecosystem and my Bounty Hunter status, and go kill some shit. I relaxed at the thought of doing something I worked so hard to do. I glanced over at my helmet, Xsuine head butting the helmet playfully, I smiled, he was just too adorable to say no to, well it's not liked he asked for something ever.

I turned, my eyes came eye to eye with a hiding creature. I screamed out, surprised as I jumped back, 806 jumped back when she realized what I was looking at. It let out a small squeak, as if surprised, as we were. I monitored for 806 to go around, she'll push it out while I grab it. She looked at me signaling she was prepared, I nodded my head, she slinked over, growling, the animal quickly crawled out, running into me. I wrapped my arms around it, and held it tightly, it thrashed and shook.

The animal calmed down, as I gently set it on the ground, I sighed as I realized, while it was an animal, it was almost human. Ears flatten and wagging her tail awkwardly, she put an innocent smile on her face.

"Bryce!?" She pulled back after she heard me shout at her. She did a small wave, she cowered under my glare.

"He-he-hey 1986, how have you been?" She asked standing up, smiling at me. She turned to 806 who had a cold look on her face, I remember a look like that, my body tensed up as I quickly figured out what would happen. Bryce quickly stepped back, bumping into me, I looked down at her.

"Bryce..." 806 started, she stopped as she soften her face, "how many times did I tell you not to do something like that?" She asked, sighing she turned away, a flash of disappointment went across her face.

"I just wanted... to go with you guys, I'm always confined in the ship..." She trembled, trying to hide into my body, I looked down at her.

"Now wait up, 806, she just did something most children wou-"

"Shut up, you ignorant, self-centered bitch." I pulled back, she continued, "What do you know about being a mother? I bet your mother gave you all the love you wanted, always with someone else!"

"Listen, I don't want to be so ru-"

"No 1986, you listen, and let me be a mother." She glared at me, it was similar to her's, I quickly became scared. I took a step back, shaking and trembling, I turned and dashed to the control room. My breathing quickened, I laid against the door, frightened.

"My Lady, what's wrong?!"

"Shut up Adam." I weakly said, my fear being clear in my voice. Why does she always haunt me?


	9. Chapter 8

I had spent hours in the control room calming myself down, my tense body calmed down over that time. I relaxed into the pilot chair, my shaking and trembling gone. I closed my eyes, I was afraid of doing wrong, and it makes me weak, I can't be afraid of anything. I took a deep breath, letting the air reach my lungs, relaxing me. I looked at my hands, in actuality, the gloves I wore. I almost never look at my hands, we do evil with our hands, hiding them away soothes me. All the things I've done to lives isn't fair, out right evil.

I was far too relaxed as a hand gently rested on my left shoulder, frightened I quickly pull away. But it was a softer touch, I relaxed as I saw it was 806. I raised my defenses as I remembered the scene from earlier.

"Hey, 1986..." I ignored her as she softly whispered in my ears, her warm breath tickling my ear and neck. "Look, I'm sorry if I ever said anything rude," she stopped for a moment, her hand rubbing my shoulder, "I was just surprised to Bryce on the ship, fear and anger took over me. I thought she was back in the ship, relaxed with family. I just... I just sn-"

"It's fine. I understand." I muttered, she looked at me surprised, I took a deep breath. "I was frightened as well, I thought she was safe, and seeing her there surprised me for sure." I let a small laugh escape my lips.

"I can't believe how mature you are, you're just a child." She said softly, I frowned, she let out a soft laugh. "Smart and intelligent, doing something so dangerous, yet you go at everything with the view of both a child and adult." She slowly flattened my hair out, she leaned in kissing my forehead.

"You should get some sleep." She said as she walked out, my heart pounded in my chest. Such closeness, why wasn't she like that? Why did she always stay away from me? Never looking me in the eyes?

I stood up, I looked out the large window in front of me, just the vastness of space, how many miles were we from her? Only a day left until we reached our destination, did I want to do this mission? No, not really, I just need the money. I need the money to just live long enough.


	10. Chapter 9

I rubbed my eyes as I slowly glanced around the room, I was about to stand up, but my legs stopped responding, looking down, I see Bryce partially curled up on my legs. I felt a familiar warm feeling creep around my body, mocking me, I carefully picked her up and slid from under her, letting her stretch and roll back up in the seat.

"Lady, we have at least an hour until we land." I grunted towards Adam as I checked the control panels, I really don't want something like my ship activating plasma cannons and going crazy from rapid heat, crashing, and blowing up. I wonder how they found that out, this fatal flaw, I shuddered at the thought of scientists activating the cannons, only for them to die in the end.

"1986..." I snap my attention to Bryce who was curled up in the large chair shivering, it was only seven degrees Centigrade. I grumbled as I grabbed my first aid kit, I pulled out a fire blanket, I sighed as I wrapped the blanket around her, leaving her head out of the reflective blanket to get in the cool air. I brushed the hair in her face aside, the tips of my fingers just brushed her forehead, she was over heating, or she was sick, I couldn't tell.

I went to walk and tell 806 about Bryce, but I was partially restrained as a weak hand pulled me back. I look at Bryce who looked up at me innocently, pain in her eyes. No, no no no no no, we can't have someone be ill a few weeks into the entire mission! I paced around the small room, looking down and tapping my chin.

I couldn't leave her in the ship, not without someone to care for her, and leaving August behind isn't ideal. Adam wouldn't do it, he couldn't enforce anything upon her, thus, she wouldn't get the proper care. I became worried to the core, a sick feeling growing in my stomach, my heart sinking. I'll have to stay with her, but I couldn't retrieve the files.

I started to panic, nothing was right here, an option in this list wouldn't help. I reached over and relaxed my hand on Bryce's forehead, it was searing hot, this couldn't be good, I opened the door and walked out. I started going through all my available medications, I looked down at the pills for my anger issues, I tossed them aside, I should be taking them, but I'm just fine. I pulled all the bottles out, looking at them, throwing all of the, down to the ground realizing they weren't what I needed.

"What's the matter Lady?"

"Medicine, I need medicine for fevers!" I said quickly, slight panic escaped my mouth, my hands started shaking as I looked at the bottles again. I became extremely nervous, I became unable to read the labels. My entire body was shaking with fear and overloading on my nervousness. I put the bottles down as I tried to calm myself down. I smashed my fists against the wall, hanging my head.

"Lady, you should relax and calm down, get 806's help. Do you have pills for your nervousness?" I slowly looked up, my eyes darting from side to side, I looked down at my hands, they violently rattled along with my body, I had tuned Adam out. I frantically started looking through the labels on the bottles, on my hands and knees as I moved them from side to side.

I felt hands touch my shoulders, I whipped around as I threw myself away from the direction of the hand. I stumbled to sit upright. My vision had blurred, the figure was facing me, doing weird arm movements.

"1986! Calm down! You're okay! It's just me August, 806, remember? Shhh... Calm... Shhh..." I panicked as I pulled back into a corner. I couldn't recognize the voice, I covered my head with my hands. I pulled away, as if I could melt into the corner, trying to hide from the figure. The same hand grabbed my right hand, encasing in the other. "1986, calm down, it's just me... Shhh..." I looked around as anxiety slowly decreased in me. I still couldn't see the owner of the voice but I calmed down as I registered the voice belonging to August.

"Th-the pi-ills..." I creaked out, my mouth chattering. August pulled away, going over to the mass of bottles and started looking at the labels. She returned a few minutes with a couple of pills in her hand, outstretched towards me. I shakily reached out and took them from her, slowly putting them in my mouth and swallowing, they uncomfortably stumbled their way down to my stomach. I took deep breaths, trying to cool myself down, I felt arms wrap tightly around me.

"1986, relax, it's okay, shhh..." August cooed at me, I huffed as I mentally relaxed my mind, my body still shook. "1986, you're okay... Shhh... You're just fine... Shhh..." August ran her hand through my hair, I shivered as the gentle touch echoed through my body, I closed my eyes. I rattled as I took one final deep breath, my muscles loosened and relaxed. A wave of relief flooded over me, as I slumped back, sighing in relief.

After a couple of minutes, August released me from her embrace, I sighed as I felt better than before about Bryce being ill. I took a deep breath, August looked at me.

"What got you so worked up?" I looked at her, she wasn't asking what had just happened, she just knew. I softly smiled as if to calm her down as well.

"Oh nothing, I was just panicking about nothing." I assured her, she nodded. "Do panic attacks happen... often?" I asked August, slowly she went white.

"The children get them sometimes when they wake up, afraid they've been sold in their sleep." She said softly, looking down at the floor. I reached for her hand to soothe her as tears formed in her eyes. "They're so frightened, sometimes they hurt themselves, I'm more afraid of what's happening then they are in actuality." I patted her hand as I stood up, stretching.

"Well, I need some fever medicine for Bryce, so le-"

"You can't use normal human medical treatment." I looked back at her, dumbfounded. "We may be a sub species of human, but we were bred so we would almost never be sick, why do you think they kill the weakest ones at BIL Stage one through four? Any stragglers left for themselves in Stage five." She said plainly, I refrained from continuing the thought that crossed my mind.

"What can we use?"

"Landing imminent, please time a seat." I grumbled as Adam announced something I don't care about.

"You'll see..." I became confused as she walked off to sit down and buckle herself down. I walked into the control room to do the same. Picking Bryce up and settling down into the chair, I tightly held onto her as she laid against me as we broke the thick atmosphere of Qytroode. The ship shook and rattled as it trudged through. I held my breath as we broke through, but I was thrown forward, tightly holding Bryce, I shifted my weight.

As I tried to stand up to move away, but I left the floor as my body flew across the room, still holding on tightly. I moved one of my hands to shield my head when I was near to smashing it on the floor. I shrieked as I was instantly thrown back after nearly smashing my face.

I screamed out as my back collided with the cold Mantraniaq floor, Bryce woke up, she groggily pushed herself up, I reached over and force her head down as we hit one more jolt and we cruised along. I let my arms fall to my side as we stopped being thrown around. I sighed in relief, ready to sleep.

"We have arrived at Qytroode, Lady." I growled as he announced arriving.

"Thanks Adam," I grumbled as I helped Bryce stand up, I look out the large window and smiled, a small city sat in wait for my arrival, so did some good friends.


	11. Chapter 10

"1986!" Not even stepping down from the platform, I already saw a group of old friends waiting for me. I smiled as I stepped down, two little kids walked up to me smiling, bouncing, I patted their heads as I lifted them off the ground. "Long time, my dear, how have your travels been?" I smiled as I recounted all my small bounties and the one I'm working on. The kids were in awe as they heard me recount the adventures, happiness in their eyes.

"Just fine, I have to visit Qytroode for some things and get some medicine as well." I responded, as one of the kids got on my shoulders. I straighten myself out to focus balance, the mother looked at me.

"What kind of medicine? Is you Animalias sick?" She asked me in a worried tone, I would just have to go along with my 'servant' issue.

"Not this one, another one, her daughter, she's runnin' a hig-"

"Her daughter?"

"Good workers t'ey are." She nodded her head, I realized I started reverting back to my old accent, more of a "country" accent. Those who live on Qytroode have the accent, and living here for a year, I picked it up, and it was straightened out by the Federation. When I feel more or less comfortable, I revert to my accent, I blushed.

"Nothin' wrong with a little accent dear." I let out a small chuckle, her's wasn't as noticeable, but it would stick out in an everyday conversation with people in Federation protected cities. "Just bring her along and I'll see what we can do for her." I nodded my head as I motioned for August to go get Bryce, she nodded her head as she ran back into my ship.

"You're not the least afraid of your two Animalias of escapin' or runnin' off?" I shrugged as she asked me in disbelief.

"I can trust 'em, I have no issue with them bein' in the control room by t'em selves." She nodded.

"Wow, they must really like what you're doin' for them." I shrugged as I gently put the children down. August had returned with Bryce, I took her in my arms as we walked down a path. She shook in my arms, my heart ached as I watch her breath through her mouth, her face entirely red. Sweat clung to her brow, drenching strands of hair, making them hug her face.

We walked for a few minutes, chatting about what was going on in our lives, the children picked up stones along the way. I knew what they were for, I pushed that thought to the back of my mind .

"So, what brings you back to Qytroode dear?" I quickly snapped my attention to the woman.

"Bounty Huntin' Mission." I responded, she mad a hum showing her interest. "Lookin' for some stuff down in the ruins, not'in' much." I shrugged. She nodded her head as we walked onto the property. Animalias were working, heads low, tails cut. August closed the distance between me and her. I grunted, she stepped away a little bit.

"That husband of mine should be able to prepare somethin' for ya." She said as she quickly stepped up the small stairs, the children turned around and aimed their stones at August, literally barking orders. August stood still and looked at me for clarification.

"You're not allowed inside. Children, hurt her... you would wish you thought about it." I growled, they lowered their stones, but they kept them in hand. "Sit down on the ground 806, I will return soon." She sat down on the ground understanding the situation. Carrying Bryce inside, Bryce clung to my skin tight suit loosely, her fingers barely curled around the fabric. The woman motioned towards a couch, resting her on there, I dusted myself off.

I brushed hair away from Bryce's face, she took a deep ragged breath, she softly whined reaching out for me. I softly patted her head, she closed her eyes, going into a small nap. I stood up and opened the door, mentioning August to come in, she quickly walked in, dusting herself off. She looked at Bryce and softly purred something, Bryce opened her eyes, and nodded her head. August softly patted her head, she crawled next to Bryce, wedging herself under Bryce to hold her.

A few hours had passed, I had eaten dinner, sneaking some food for August who ate like an animal to get rid of the food fast enough, I sighed as a I looked at Bryce who still napped. A man walked in, holding a syringe, Bryce immediately woke up and tried to scramble away, I grabbed her. I locked my arms and legs around her, she stopped moving, but she wiggled to try and escape, the man quickly stabbed Bryce's arm, she howled in pain and snapped at the man, he injected the light green liquid. Bryce immediately went limp, her eyes became dilated, she just stared at what was in front of her. I put her back with August, I tightly held her hand for the next few hours.


	12. 10 Chapter Special- Samus' Memory Letter

December 19, the most beautiful baby was born in the world. My world was her, I sacrificed myself for her, I protected her, even before birth. I loved, no, I still love her, with my entire soul. I would sacrifice myself, just to see her once.

At first, she was just an accident, the byproduct of a one night stand. I hated her for the first few months, the Federation encouraging getting an abortion. Calling it an accident had slowly faded, with Adam scolding me for being so rude to the unborn life form, but I was set on giving it up. Yet, I changed my mind before I walked into the building. The place reeked of sadness and despair, regret mixed in, I stood there, was this what I really wanted?

Will I end a life before giving it a chance? The Baby... We gave each other a chance, growing our trust and relationship together, why did I do it? Why did I give it away? Sadness and regret, guilt and loneliness, they hit like a storm, I clenched my fists.

I walked up, pushing open the door, I left my hand on the handle. Madeline, her bond with a robotic mind, she was happy and in love. Women sat and shook in the corner, what seemed to be friends or family, surrounded them, creating a wall from the place. They wailed and cried, I stood in the doorway, will this be me in years time when I look back on this day? Guilt and regret over a life never given a chance, driving me mad, angry, hating myself.

No.

No.

I lowered my head as I walked out, I couldn't do it. Why am I doing this? Because I vaguely remember those days, smiling and laughing, sitting under a tree with my Mother tickling me and singing songs. I felt something stab my heart repeatedly. She loved me, she gave me a chance, even if that meant we would have an early departure, she sacrificed herself. I clenched my jaw, I fealt the tears drip out of my eyes, was this why? Was this why she sacrificed herself?

Her love for me, jumping in front of Ridley's sharpened tail, taking the long, painful death. Fear struck me as the scene played out, slowly, turning my head, I see her running towards me.

"Run! Run, Samus, run!" Her screams pierced the destruction around us, she sprinted towards me, hand outstretched, tears streaming down her face.

"Samus! Please, run!" She yelled at me as she jumped in front of me, an ear splitting shriek pierced the air, in horror, I look up seeing her body rammed through a sharpened tail. She moaned in pain as she looked at me, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you, Samus." Blood from her stomach had splashed on me, the bright crimson color speckled on my face as I stepped back. I ran away as I hear another scream, the sound of ripping flesh echoed in my ears, "Samus!" Her screech rang through the air, this was a sick nightmare. A nightmare, I wished, was dreamt up.

She loved me, even in her last seconds, and the same will go for me. I won't let it live without knowing that I loved them so much. No matter how painful it gets, or how much she hates and despises me, she'll know that I love her.

This was what I thought, but she's gone now, I sit at the dining table as I looked down at the last picture she smiled in. Why, why did I fail my mission? She hates me, she believes I don't love her, it's her choice. She can choose this time, this time, I don't have a giant space dragon deciding the out come.

I cross my arms on the table as I lowered my head. My little flower, out there, somewhere in space, doing what I could never provide. Getting all the sunshine she needs, a new place to call home. I just wish... I just wish you told me, just so I can watch you float in the wind, to a new field, with new adventures. I cried, who was she now? After three years, and no leads, did she have a love, or a life full of happiness?

I just wish, I could take back that night, I wish I never forgot the most important day in both of our lives. I'm sorry, please, if you care, come back or reply.

Love, Mom.


	13. Chapter 11

I held Bryce's hand as she looked at me fearfully, her pupils were dilated, she obviously wasn't registering me visual, but she tightly clung to my hand. August was laying next to her, petting her hair, rubbing her ears. Her breathing had relaxed over the few hours she had received the medicine. We were told it was highly unlikely she would recognize us as she was in this state, I rested my head next to her, looking her straight in the eyes.

She he just laid there, looking past me, or at me with a blank expression, her fever climb to it's peak of two hundred degrees Fahrenheit over half an hour ago, now on the other hand, it was slowly subsiding. Bryce's face was red and covered in sweat, her ears flattened out, tail wrapped around one of her legs, more of a deer in the headlights look instead of a blank stare.

My heart ached looking at her in this state, I inched closer, softly kissing her forehead. She took a sharp breath, I smiled as an unspeakable happiness flooded her eyes. I just love her too much, and this is my flaw, I can't love her, I just can't. I looked away from Bryce, I'm not supposed to love, that's not who I am, and that will never be me.

I rubbed her head as I closed my eyes. We would have to search for the files and artifacts in the morning, and no doubt that they were going to force her to work. Sure, if I asked them, but because she's an Animalias, they'll think she was trained to do whatever owners or humans told her to do. I let my mind wander, it was too dangerous to take her along into the ruins, leaving her with Xsuine back on the ship would help both be comfortable around each other, but Adam won't take care of her, he can't force her to take her medicine. Leaving her here was off the list, I won't just leave her here to get put in some danger she doesn't need.

I could just stay with her back at the ship. In all reason, there's absolutely no possibility that August couldn't go into the ruins herself, she was a spy, so being able to sneak around areas and more was her specialty. She could find the files and artifacts, put them in a bag, and run off before they patrol the area. Yes... But the ship will have to be moved since they now know it's location... I could fly into the city, as a ploy so they'll know that anything missing won't be because of me. Now this was why the Federation paired me with a spy, so I can sit back when I need to.

I opened my eyes, Bryce had fallen asleep, August had been shooed away. Of course, I'll just let her inside after awhile. They were scared of them, that's why people own them. Their loyalty to one person also scared them, they would refuse payment or food from anyone else until they had a large reason to break their undying loyalty. Their senses where heightened, they can see in the dark, smell poisons, hear things miles away, they were a weapon. They worked hard, and when they get aggressive, they can easily ravage a small village. Many were aggressive, the few calmed, well natured ones were used as maids or butlers. I sighed as closed my eyes again.

Drifting off, I had asked myself. Did I really hate her? Did I really have an attraction to her? My mind wandered as I slipped off.

I woke up to the smell of eggs, my eyes fluttered open, my stomach growled for attention and food. I blushed as I closed my eyes again, I slowed my breathing down as someone came close to me. They touched my face, I opened my eyes as I growled, it was a young Animalias. He jumped back, realizing the mistake he had made. His face went a ghostly white, as the woman walked in, the little tail of his wrapped around his leg in fear, he flattened his ears. Bryce woke up as he helped in pain.

She grabbed him by the arm and threw him out the door. I stood up and followed them, August rushed towards me, she muttered something.

"All of y'all get out here and watch this one get punished for disobeyin' rules!" Animalias rushed over as they were ghostly white, knowing what was going to happen, their short tails either wrapped along their legs or hung lifeless to their owner's bodies. The two children from earlier had rushed out with stones, Bryce feebly clung to me, she looked up in horror.

The woman grabbed a stone, raising it, I pushed Bryce away as I jumped through the crowd, August had the same idea, we glanced at each other, nodding our heads. August jumped in front of the stone, a loud screech of pain rang out as I pulled the boy away. He trembled as he felt my hand yank him away. The woman hadn't noticed the quick change, she picked up another stone and threw it just as she realized, I jumped in front of August who was on the ground gasping for air.

I cought the stone in my right hand. I threw it to the ground with such force that it created a tiny crater going two inches away from the small stone. I felt anger build up in me as I glared at the woman. She cleared her throat as she looked at me in fear.

"I'll be leaving, I thank you for all that you have done for me and my friends. Bryce," I turned my attention to Bryce, she shook under my glare, "come here, August, can you get up?"

"I'm a Federation spy for a reason, nothing's going to stop me." I watched as she painfully pushed herself off the ground, Bryce had stumbled towards me. The woman stepped back at the mention of a Federation Spy, she stepped forward, apologies escaping her mouth, but she was ignored as I turned and faced the young Animalias child. August gasped for air, Bryce stumbled from the door way.

"You," I glared at the boy "I suggest working in the fields if you want less stones being hurled at you." He quickly nodded his head, crawling away. I picked up Bryce, August held the side hit with the stone and we quickly exited the property. No reason to stay behind when I stopped them from hurting one of their servants.

We neared the ship, August got on first, I heard her collapse, I quickly followed suit to see her moaning in pain, tears spilling from her sides. I went to the control room resting Bruce in the chair, I turned to leave, but she held me back.

"Stay with me..." I quickly pushed her away as I walked out, I picked Xsuine up from a temporary enclosed we had made from whatever we could find, I let him roam around the ship as I picked August up. I nearly fell to the ground under her weight. She screeched out in pain, I went to the counter, slowly laying her on top of the cold stone.

I removed her shirt, she hissed at me as I went to remove her brassiere, I ignored her unclipping the hooks in the back. She snarled as the cold stone was completely touching her back.

"Do you need anything Lady?"

"Prepare any anesthesia I have on board." I said as I reached for a first aid kit. Being here all alone, I usually had to fix my own wounds, Adam complied as I could hear a canister being loaded with anesthesia.I reached over, pulling out a mask, I rested it over August's face, she still snarled and hissed at me. I grabbed a long tube coming off the mask and attached it to the canister, she calmed down. I look around her rib cage, nothing major on her left side, but as I turned her body to check her right, I could see black and blue. I ran my hand lightly across the wound, August growled, I removed my hand as I grabbed some cream.

"August, look at me..." August slowly turned her head, her eyes were empty, but she registered me, "I'm applying this cream to reduce any burning pain..." She didn't respond, "it will hurt, so prepare." I slowly rubbed the cream, as I rubbed it all over her upper chest and the side of her rib cage, I could feel small fractures, my breathing quickened. This couldn't happen again, not now.

I pushed it down, I blinked as I looked at August, she had pain and sadness in her eyes. I took a deep breath as I reached for some bandages, but I stopped. What if August didn't make it? I slowly backed away, I'm not good for this. A growl rose deep in my throat.

"I... I HAVE NO NEED FOR YOU!" I strangled out of my mouth, I quickly pulled back to August, she laid there. I quickly calmed my mind, I reached over...

Anxiety built up in me, my hands started shaking, I started taking short quick breaths. Everything was fine, just fine... nothing's wrong. I pulled away, but a hand grabbed ahold of my wrist, I look up to see August with tears in her eyes, she gripped my wrist loosely. I slowly calmed down, I reached for the water proof bandages. Grabbing them, I began to wrap a thin layer around the injured area. I grabbed a cold resistant pad and placed it on the main spot, I took a deep breath. I grabbed some dry ice I had sitting under the counter, I scooped up a small amount with the provided scooper, and created a thin layer on the pad. Grabbing another pad, I placed it over, and began to quickly wrap it again.

It had turned night, I collapsed as I tried to fall asleep, August was slowly waking up. I relaxed on the cold floor. Drifting asleep, I recounted the trouble today, Bryce should be feeling better soon, I don't know how long it would take for August to heal. I don't know, if because of the versatility of Animalias how long it would take, I've heard of broken arms healing in days, sometimes hours. But in the hours working on her, nothing really changed. I felt my arms grow heavy. I passed out for the night, letting my mind wander about how we should go on with the mission.

I awoke to Bryce thumping her tail against my leg, she stood there looking at me expectantly. I groaned as I turned over, facing away from her. She picked up my left arm, I growled at her, I turned and looked at her, I realized my hands were not in their gloves, scars covered my hands, a cut was in the middle of my palm. She let go of my arm and walked away. I grunted, closing my eyes again.

Bryce soon returned with a cloth, it was dripping wet, I watched as she picked up my left hand and wiped it clean, going for my right as well. I silently watched her clean off the blood that accumulated on my hands. She walked off again, but quickly returned with a different cloth. She wrapped it around my hands, I screamed out in pain, I tried pulling my hand away, but she tightly held onto my left hand. I shrieked as she removed it and started wiping my hand again. Pain shooting throughout my upper body, I hissed in annoyance when she let go of hand. She smiled as she leaned forward, gently kissing me on top of my head.

Surprised, I turned away, feeling the heat rise in my face. I adverted my gaze, I could hear her softly laugh as she teasingly patted my head and walked away.


	14. Chapter 12

It had been a few days since the incident, August was almost back in perfect condition, Bryce was still sick, but after explaining to August the plan, she happily agreed. I had Bryce straddled between my legs as she slept, I rubbed her shoulders slowly, August had walked in, ready to go, nodding my head, I handed her the bag to carry all the objects. She happily bounded off.

"1986, where did August go?" Bryce hiccuped looking up at me.

"Work." I grunted, she nodded her head as she laid back in my arms. I combed my fingers through her hair, she softly moaned as I slowly dragged my fingers along her scalp. I started to rub her ears, she shuttered, her ears were a soft velvet feeling, she snuggled closer to me, her hands lightly touching my arms.

I glanced at the time on the holo screen, I stood up to go take my medicine like August had suggested and or forced me to do. I sighed as I walked out, filling up one of my glasses with cold water, I shoved the pills in my mouth and swallowed the water, not caring if it spilled down the sides of my mouth. I leaned against the counter as they did what they were made to do. I felt calmer, I could think straight. I sighed in relief, I gulped down the rest of the cool water, it streamed at the edges of my mouth. I walked back into the control room where Bryce was sleeping, I looked down at my hands, but I never noticed Bryce standing in front of me.

I was pinned against a wall, I looked up to see Bryce with a different look in her eyes, I felt the happiness burst inside of me, urging me to make a move, but after being calmed down, I took a deep breath.

"What are you doing Bryce?" I asked her, she leaned it, our noses barely touching, she flicked her tail around. She softly purred into my ear, I could feel the heat rise in my face, she lapped up the water at the sides of my mouth. I shook as her tongue lightly skimmed across my skin. It was so delicate, yet it had a powerful meaning behind it.

I felt her fingers flex as they moved to grasping my hands, she pushed our hands away from our bodies, I looked into her eyes, excitement bounced around. She leaned closer, pressing our bodies together, I felt her body shook as we could feel each other's warmth through our clothing. I closed my eyes as she leaned in, I felt a soft peck at the edge of my mouth, teasing in a way, asking me if I was going to do anything. I trembled in excitement as she leaned in once more, kissing my bottom lip. She let out a small cat like smile as she pulled away.

She let out a questioning look, as if she heard something, she leaned forward going for another kiss. I leaned forward accepting it, but instead, she continued teasing me by kissing my bottom lip, I let out a small whimper to my surprise. I felt her tail come around and wrap around my leg, she leaned her head on my shoulder. Flicking her ears, she looked up at me with large eyes.

"Let me do it." My mind went blank, what did she mean? She let out a soft woof, bringing my attention back to her. She leaned forward again this time, but instead of teasing me, she went for it. Our lips collided, I trembled under her gentleness, she slowly explored the insides of my mouth, I let out a soft moan, I could feel her fingers flex once more. I leaned into the kiss, she pushed me back, getting the answer she wanted.

She let go of my hands, I felt her hands reach under my head, angling it for her. I wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her in tighter. I quickly opened my eyes. What was I doing?! I pushed her away and quickly ran out the room, I ran to the bathroom, locking myself inside. What I just did, while it felt right, so right, it was wrong. It was wrong that I was about to advance onto a minor, even with their consent, even worse, it was the daughter of my mission partner. I cursed myself for letting my feelings getting so carried away.

I'm not a person to fall in love with, why did she fall in love with me? I look menacing, I don't have the same face I used to have years ago. I'm more than willing to kill any living thing, she knows that, but why... why am I so enamored with her, and her, me?

I heard soft knocking on the door, I turned my attention to the door. No doubt about the fact that it was Bryce, I quickly turned on the shower, undressing and hopping in. I wanted to scrub away what I had just done. I roughly scrubbed my skin, it turned red from the repeated scrubbing, I washed out my hair. I wanted to remove everything from what happened minutes ago.

I loved the feeling, it felt wonderful, but it was wrong. It was very wrong. I turned the water off, I reached for a pile of towels I had in there and dried my face off. Wrapping the towel around me, I looked in the mirror, I scowled at myself, I'm not meant to be loved. I'm not supposed to love.

I walked out, I turned my head, I couldn't see her. I rushed off to the closet, I grabbed some of my clothes and rushed back to the bathroom. Quickly dressing and wrapping my hair in the towel, I picked up my clothes and moved them into a basket. Xsuine happily barked as I exited the bathroom, I picked him up, going to the platform, we lowered, I let him out on the grass, he kept his nose down. It seemed like he was telling me to keep my head down.

I let him scamper around for a few hours, I relaxed. I heard the platform lower, Bryce looked at me, she adverted her gaze away from me. Tears forming in her eyes, I turned my back to her. Xsuine walked up to me, I picked him up and stepped back on the platform, I set him on the ground, he wandered off to a corner, and laid down. I punched in a code. A large glass container came from the walls, slowly filling up with a green fluid.

I climb to the top and lowered myself in, I watched as Bryce soon followed suit, I turned away from her. She wailed as she ran off, I grunted as I closed my eyes. Falling asleep, I manipulated Samus into her own deaths, I inwardly smiled at this, one of my favorites...


	15. Chapter 13

I sat in the pilot's seat in the control room. I sat alone, my right hand on the trackball, my left hand controlling other things. We've done what we needed to do in the ruins of Qytroode, it's time for us to leave and go somewhere else. I manually flew my ship, to say place, anywhere I was comfortable with. I've ignored Bryce, which has made her tear up or cry every time I grunt or growl at her.

To be honest, I missed the warmth she provided me. I liked the warmth I received in that short period of time. I sighed as anger boiled in me, not at Bryce, but at myself. I was angry at myself for believing anyone really loved me, or that I can just kill Samus, I thought back to Ridley's offer. It wasn't worth it, I will take down Samus Aran by myself. Even if it means I'll have to die.

I laid the thoughts of Samus to rest, I stared out the window, nothing, nothing but this vast, empty scape known as space. I pulled up a map, Daiban, while the Chozo never lived anywhere near Daiban, opting for what seems to be dangerous places, they did visit Daiban to talk with the Federation Council, as well with their two friends the Luminoth and the Bryyans. I altered the course for Daiban, I would be able to take my mind off of things as well. I sighed leaning back, I was a nobody, yet that realization gave me power. I am a nobody.

I heard the door open, Bryce had walked in, tears in her eyes, her arms where close to her body as she twiddled her fingers. I turned my head away, I couldn't look at her, I just couldn't tell her how I feel. She grabbed my hand, but I yanked it back, I let out a low growl of disapproval.

"1986, I-I" she stuttered starting her scentence, I could hear her shake as she spoke, "I want to apologize for my behavior, I don't know what came over me, I hope you can for-" her voice raised in pitch as she sobbed, it felt like a blow to the gut, hearing her cry when she did nothing, "forgive me." She swallowed her pride as she wailed, she turned away from me, walking out. I wanted to scream after her but I held myself back, mentally scolding myself.

I fell asleep as the lights of Daiban could be seen from afar. But I quickly woke up, I turned to the computer that bothered me on some level. I took a deep breath as I prepared what I was going to say. I opened my mouth.

"Adam, who am I?" That wasn't the question I wanted to ask.

"Lady, you are the daughter of Samus Aran."

"Is that all you know me as?" Silence followed, I muttered under my breath, that was all he knew me as. I groaned, I am a nobody.

"I also see you as being smart, kind, gentle, respectful, compa-"

"Everyone says that Adam." I turned in my chair.

"Yes, but it doesn't take a computer to know you care about how you look, how you are presented." I growled.

"That's everyone, stupid."

"It also doesn't take a computer to know you're torn on love and your past." I widen my eyes, I snarled to Adam, he had crossed the line.

"We don't talk about love. Besides, you're a computer, you've never loved anyone." I turned in my chair, tears forming, I did this to myself.

"When I was alive, I watched after your mother when she was dropped off at the Federation Headquarters." I listened, he paused as if trying to see if I had responded in anyway, "Your mother was head strong, she is more than willing to let herself die, even if it's the most painful thing." I grunted, this wasn't my mother.

"Shut up." I growled as I slammed my eyes shut, to leave this time and pass into the next.


	16. Chapter 14

I watched as my mom and 1986 prepared their stuff. I held Xsuine in my arms as the platform for them was prepared.

"I love you guys!" I blurted out, my mom smiled as she mouth "love you too" but 1986 just grunted. It pierced my heart, seeing her dismiss me as someone unimportant. I held back tears as they left, I wasn't upset because they were leaving, I was appalled at myself and upset watching 1986 completely ignore me. I put Xsuine down as the platform raised after they left. Sure, we were in Daiban, but mother wouldn't let me leave. I sighed as I wandered around the ship, letting the tears spill over. I didn't matter.

1986 deserved to hate me, after I had forced myself onto her, she was obviously appalled by the sight of me. I walked into the control room, crawling into the large chair. I loved her, I loved her so much, the first time we met... I became enamored with her, she was covered in scars, yet so kind and gentle. A shiver traveled through my spine as I remembered her smoothly talking, a little deeper than the average woman's, but full of life as she spoke. Emotions flowing through, even if she had an uninterested look on her face.

Her dirty blonde hair, it let out a slight shimmer under direct sunlight, it was beautiful, it would wave in the wind, her waist length hair. I was captivated by her, she moved with such grace and fluid movements, that mid walk you can tell her to twirl, and you wouldn't see her hesitate or prepare to do the movement. Her eyes were soft and welcoming, attracting me from feet away.

I remember her warmth, so intoxicating, through her clothing it wrapped around me, teasing me. Laying next to her almost bare body before, she radiated warmth, luring me into a state of peace. I slept next to her, in her embrace every night, she would softly hum to me, or drag her fingers across my skin and through my hair, sending shivers throughout my body. I now lost that because of my selfishness.

It's strange how you notice what you had after you lost it. I lost her, and now I was reminiscing on everything about her. I turned in the chair, I threw what I had out of the window, I thought back to what happened a few days ago. Her soft moan echoing in my mind, the whimpers when I teased her, I felt like throwing up remembering that day.

I turned to the interface, I can just leave right now, I can leave everyone behind and go on my own path.

"Adam, how long would it take to fly to the dark side of Daiban's moon?" I asked the computer, I wasn't going far, I first wanted to be somewhere far away from 1986.

"At least an hour, how come?"

"Can we please go there? I want to think..." I said softly, I watched as a flight course to Daiban's moon appeared on the holo screens. I picked up Xsuine as he stumbled into the room, I leaned back into the chair as I felt the ship pick up from the ground.

After sometime, we were in the space between Daiban and the moon. I watched as the moon got closer, it was beautiful, a pale red color, we circled around. We entered the extremely weak atmosphere of the moon, we hovered over the ground as we skimmed across the earth of the moon. I smiled as we settled down, facing only stars.

I closed my eyes, traveling was great, I get to see things I would almost never see. But, I though back to 1986, she cared for me, but I took advantage of her. I NEED TO STOP, I need to stop... I have to stop thinking about what I did, thinking about it won't fix it. I apologized, and all I need to do is move on, move on with my life, if she accepts or denies my apology, it shouldn't matter to me.

I relaxed, for the first time in a few days, I wasn't stressed out fearing about 1986. I'm now resting, relaxing, lost in thought. I opened my eyes, time had flown by, it had been an hour since our sudden departure. I smiled as I looked out the window, over the pale red dust. I shut my eyes again, but I opened them in a few seconds after hearing a scraping noise. I stood up, opening the door from the control room, I see a giant pair of claws have plunged through, I quickly went to cover my mouth, I grabbed Xsuine and rushed back into the Control room.

The room pressurized, air filling the room, I put Xsuine down on the ground and went to lock the door. I breath heavily, who was attacking the ship? I panicked as I regretted asking Adam to fly me to the moon. I held my breath as the creature clawed on the door.

I teared up, why am I so stupid? Why did I think I would be safe? A lump began to grow in the door, forcing its way through. I cried, asking someone to help me, anyone. A loud screech rang through the air. I rummaged through the drawers in the control table, I found a mask and placed it on. Xsuine hid under a box, I slowly opened the door, a flash of golden armor sped past my field of view. Space Pirates lunged at the blur screeching and snarling.

The blur stopped, it's back facing me, I stared in disbelief as the armor was a familiar mixture of gold, red, and green. The blur was Samus Aran! I watched as she killed all the pirates, I turned to the computer, Adam... I shut off the computer, he couldn't blow our cover. Samus walked towards the door, opening it, she looked down at me.

It had been thought for many years that Samus Aran was male, but after a certain event, it was revealed that Samus was in fact female. I stared in awe as she looked down at me, cocking her head. Xsuine bounded over to her, I quickly reached out and pulled him back, he wiggled to leave my grasp on him.

"You're safe now." I could hear disappointment in her voice, she turned to walk away, I quickly grabbed her hand.

"I don't know why you're disappointed, but please, I thank you for saving my life!" I quickly said, Samus stood still, she turned and looked at me.

"I'm looking for someone, but my only question, where are your guardians?" I looked on in surprise, she was looking for someone! I smiled as I put Xsuine down on the ground, letting go of Samus.

"They're on Daiban. I just flew here to think." I said quickly, she nodded, she looked at her arm cannon and punched something in on a holo screen that appeared.

"Someone will be here soon to take you back to Daiban. I have to go." She grunted, I smiled.

"Thank you, I don't know any other way to thank you." I said, watching her leave, she just dismissed me by raising her left hand up in the air. She was gone, Xsuine yapped after her, I grabbed him and pulled him back. After a few minutes waiting, a large group of people arrived, Federation soilders.

They attached chains to the ship, lifting it off the ground. I sat in the pilots chair as we flew back to Daiban. I felt my stomach drop, 1986 would want to get rid of me now, no doubt. I curled up into a ball, my adventures were over. I started to cry as we entered the atmosphere of Daiban. Mother would be angered at me for doing something stupid. 1986 would despise me more.

And when I had snuck on, I heard some guys say that almost everything was new, besides the pilots chair. I panicked, it was completely destroyed because I couldn't stay in one place. The ship shuddered as it broke through the atmosphere. A pit growing in my stomach.

I felt my heart stop as we landed, I looked out the window, I jumped out of the partially recked ship. Mother was running towards the ship, when she saw me she picked up her pace, arms out stretched. When she was near me, she pulled me into an embrace, tightly hugging me, tears streaming down her face.

"When a message had come in saying a ship had been decimated and there was someone on board.." I watched as my mother ached saying the words. "We were told our ship took of only minutes before we got the message, I thought you were killed, and..." My mother sobbed as she buried her face in my head, she lowered me to the ground. I too had started to cry.

Down the landing pad, I could see 1986 talking with someone, possibly about the incident. She looked up, I shook as her gaze focused on me. She dropped something and ran towards me, I didn't have time to react as she slammed into me, embracing me, crying.

"Never do that again. I love you too much, don't scare me like that." She whispered as she buried her face into the right side of my head. I started to cry, not because she wasn't mad at me, but because she said she loved me. I hugged her back.

"I thought you were mad at me." I said meekly.

"No, I was upset at myself, but that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're safe, and alive." She pulled away looking at me, my heart skipped a beat, she leaned in, softly kissing me on the lips. I kissed her back, her hands cuping both sides of my head, she pulled away, she started to cry again. "Don't do anything stupid again, okay?" I nodded my head as I snuggled closer to her, sobbing into her shirt. She rubbed my back, letting me cry.

I snuggled close to 1986, she owned several ships as it seems. She wrapped her arm around me, pulling me closer, her warmth being the same welcoming feeling from before. I leaned against her, falling asleep, I felt her softly kiss the top of my head.

"1986,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you more." I laughed as I started to drift off, back in her arms, back to being happy and relaxed. Without the big commotion of Samus Aran and a few Space Pirates, everything was perfectly normal. We were on our way...


	17. Chapter 15

I know, I know for a fact that she possesses a part of my Lady. She may not be kind and gentle, but I enjoy her company, especially on the days when she sorts files for her current mission. I love speaking to her, even if it's about nonsense. I just wish she spoke more, gave me something else other than "The daughter of the woman I cared for" it didn't fit her.

The times I watched her, I find she is almost exactly like my Lady, except she's far more willing to speak to people. I watched as she cared for the human sub specie Animalias named Bryce, how she cared for her. I knew it was love, and I didn't stop Bryce's advance. But 1986 did, she had respect for the young girl. But it tore her apart, I could see that.

She shook and trembled during the night, softly crying, her arms crossed, hissing to herself. She was torn between love and what not to do. I recounted the same nights before, Samus crying to herself over her child. She was torn whether to give her up completely, or keep her. She called it an accident, I scolded her, and now in front of me... was that "accident" that I know Samus loved and cared for. Something happened to break them apart, something on both sides.

"Adam what do I do?!" Samus cried, she asked what to do, she banged her fists against the walls, angry at herself. I heard her break and smash things, crying and screaming at herself, she hissed at herself, "I'm the accident, I'm a useless piece of shit!" she spat, I hopped computer mainframes, I could see the destruction she caused. Even without the suit, she could destroy so much. I see her in the corner, arms crossed, sobbing.

"ADAM!" I snapped back to the present time and I see 1986 punching in codes.

"Yes, Lady?"

"Prepare the hyperdive, we can travel a little faster now." I went through the system, checking the power for the hyperdrive and moving unused power sources to the hyper drive.

I watched as the galactic savior was at a crossroads. Hating herself, she had no respect for herself anymore. For the first time, I decided to speak up.

"Lady are you sure?"

"Adam, I am sure about using the hyperdrive, continue with the execution" I realize I had thought and said it out loud. I continued doing what I was told.

"What do you mean Adam?"

"Don't call yourself an accident or the child. You're disrespecting all life by saying that."

"ADAM JUST DO THE WORK!" 1986 had shouted again, I continued working, deciding not to remember anymore. I worked on in silence as I executed the code.

"Hyperdrive ready for use."

"Thank you Adam." 1986 said softly, she leaned back into her chair, as she usually did, Xsuine in her lap. Bryce walked in, they had forgiven each other. Letting their love take care of itself, letting them express their emotions for each other.

I wonder if Samus is alone now, if she is dead, I wonder... where is my Lady? Where is the Samus that I love for? 1986 clearly despises her, she won't tell me anything. I only respond to the DNA of Samus Aran, and anyone who is obviously an ally to Samus. Samus... I know she loves her daughter, I know very well that even though she was told she was completely sterile, she still loved the child, even though it was a complete mystery to the doctor when she checked out as sterile. I looked at this mirror image, a more... imperfect, Samus. Her hair had a brown tinge, she was far more emotive than Samus, and they weren't amplified.

I had to say something, I had to say something to clear my "mind".

"Any objections, Lady?"

A smile appeared on 1986's face, she sat up.

"Start the hyperdrive." Something blossomed in me as I started the hyperdrive. I "smiled" at the response I got. I prepared the hyperdrive for our travel.


	18. Chapter 16

I took a deep breath as I looked at Bryce, she had already fallen asleep. I brushed away the strands of hair in her face, she slept soundly, snuggled closely too me. I leaned forward, lowering the green tint in the giant window in front of me, I could see darkness and all the lights swirling together. I smiled.

I laid my head on top of Bryce's, she moved her head slightly, trying to nuzzle herself closer to me. I softly ran my fingers through her hair, she let out a soft purr. Slowly closing my eyes, I could see a face. A familiar face, soft features, it was slender and round. A smile on the face, they leaned in to give me a soft kiss on top of my head.

What at happened to her? What happened to this perfect mother? It stabbed me through the heart, knowing we were once so close, but she despised me a few years later. Calling me an accident, useless, that my father didn't care if I was alive or not. That didn't hurt the most, what did was the face of how she got flared up. She had returned home, a few days after my birthday, but she promised to be home on time. She was off by a few days, but I let it slide, I knew she loved me...

But it not true, the way she abused me and despised me. She never cared, this was all just an illusion, she would never kiss me good night or say I love you. She probably never noticed that I left, and to think that night, I was about to reconsider leaving. The anger welled up in my, mixing with my sadness.

I fluttered my eyes open, I wiped away tears. I don't need her, I'm just fine. A part of me was laughing at me, teasing me, knowing the truth. I was scared and alone, I followed the main rules, but being out here alone most of the time, it strains you to the point of insanity, but relaxation as well. At first, you're happy, but as you go further away, you want to turn back. I never turned back, and I will never go back or regret my decision, she has never even started to search for me. I wondered, do I really need this freedom?

But most of me praised what I had done. I needed the freedom, I wanted to see the world, experience love and friendship, I was stuck on Sarious. Samus didn't care anyways, If she did, I would've been back home by now.

I closed my eyes, I could hear a song off in the distance, I drifted off into a new realm. A realm of the unknown. I listened to the song, ancient words, words I cannot comprehend, and yet... I understand their meaning. A song of a broken mind...

It felt like nothing happened. I woke up to see that I was all alone.

"Adam, status."

"Three hours until out destination is reached." I nodded my head as I stood up, I heard a small bark, Xsuine jump and spinned as he looked at me, I smiled as I picked him up, he struggled to reach my face to lick my face, I laughed as he succeeded in his mission, I gently sat him into the chair. I walked out of the small room, I was bombarded by an unfamiliar smell. A smell of food...

I rushed over to 806 and Bryce, they were busy shoveling food into their mouths. I realized the food was spoiled, they were just shoveling spoiled food into their mouths.

"You two! That food is expired!" I shouted at them, Bryce turned and looked at me, a primitive look in her eyes.

"Food is food, our guts can digest spoiled food and most poisons with no issue." She said softly, going back to the food.

"But you can get sick, considering you were sick a few days ago." They both shook their head, August speaking up this time.

"We haven't eaten in days, we're ravenous, and spoiled food was on the menu." She went back to joining her daughter. My stomach growled watching them eat food, even though it's spoiled. I sighed as I walked to the cabinets, pulling out the dry food, and slowly putting the food in my mouth as I watch their feast.

After an hour of Bryce trying to convince me that it was okay for her to kiss me, I walked back to the control room. I sat down in the chair, sighing as I looked out the window. I began contemplating, this new place. A wealthy place, full of orchestras and academic geniuses, why would there be any files on Samus in such a place? No one could get protected Federation Files like that easily. No one.

I looked on in annoyance, the snow covered planet was getting closer, and I would have some type of shopping to do.


	19. Chapter 17

I walked through the streets, Bryce pressed up against me as she fearfully looked at everyone staring at us, I wrapped my arm around her. It was winter on this side of the planet, I calmly walked through the snow covered streets, shrugging off the cold weather, as a matter of fact, this was a particularly warm weather for me. Bryce buried her face into my body tight suit, I could feel her teeth clattering.

I sighed as I turned into a building, I looked around the building, a parts shop. I tightly embraced Bryce, her shivering slowed down. I walked around the shop, hoping a certain part that was here, going through everything, Bryce clung to my right arm as I shuffled through some parts. I pulled something out, I shoved it towards Bryce, she tightly held onto it as I went through parts again.

After sometime of going through parts, I was back on the streets, holding five bags of parts, and walking towards the ship. I turned my head, I stopped in my tracks. I'm not a person to want stuff... but this coat... I looked over at Bryce and back at the coat.

The coat was large and a dark grey, made with real fur. It glistened with the minimal sunlight shining through the heavy clouds. Bryce pressed closer too me, I walked into the store I looked at the coat even closer. It was beautiful, absolutely, I looked back at Bryce, she still shivered but it slowed down in the building. I turned and looked at her, she smiled weakly, trying to assure me she was fine. I frowned at her, she was shaking violently.

"Is there anything I can help you with dear?" I turned my head to be meeted by a woman shorter than me, I looked down at her and quickly stuttered. I don't usually buy stuff from a nice store in all honesty. I just walk up to someone who has obviously outgrown any clothing and ask them for it, most of the time it's guys as I just wear a leather jacket out in public most of the time. I felt the heat rising in my face.

"Uh, y-yes I would like to b-buy that fur coat, what is the price?" I pointed to the coat, the lady nodded, she completely disregarded Bryce.

"That coat is around five hundred thousand credits." I stayed calm on the outside, but internally I was jumping with joy. I smiled and nodded my head, the lady went to the back of the store and came out with the same large coat, she handed it too me, I nodded my head as I tapped my watch, a holo screen popped up, she did the same, but this was a company issued watch. I paid the set price, skipping tax as the Federation let any tax for hunters slip by.

"Have a nice day!" The lady said as Bryce and I walked out the store, I responded back, Bryce started shivering again.

"Bryce hold your arms out and at your side." She nodded, but reluctantly did as I asked. I opened the coat, sliding one sleve over one arm, and one over the other. Bryce looked at me in surprise. "I have money to burn dear." I winked, walking towards the ship, she quickly followed after me. Holding the bags, we quickly made our way down the street. I could see the ship in front of me. I stepped onto the platform, Bryce quickly jumped on with me. The platform raised.

I set the bags down, August had left, more than likely to get food, I headed towards the Control Room to sit back down in mg home, but as I went to open the door, I was dumbfounded to find that it was locked.

"Adam please unlock this door."

"Sorry, Lady, you mustn't confine yourself into one room." I sighed as I made my way over to the long couch. I plopped down amd covered my eyes. I relaxed as I laid there. This wasnt so bad...

"What the fu- Bryce!" I growled as Bryce climbed on top of me, still wearing the coat, she gave me an innocent smile. She laid on top of me, thumping her tail against the wall. She whimpered.

"You looked cold and I was lonely... for those few minutes." I sighed as I went to pet her, despite the fact that she elbowed my stomach and kneed my thigh.

"I love you Bryce, but please... just tell me when you plan on crawling on top of me." I said pecking her a kiss on the nose. She smiled as she pushed herself up and kissed me. I smiled as I hugged her, I slowly drifted asleep, feeling Bryce toss and turn. I quickly fluttered my eyes open, Bryce whined as she picked up my arms, wrapping herself. I tightened my hold on her, turning on to my side I closed my eyes, Bryce snuggled into my body, her hot breath tickled my neck.

A scent filled my nose, I groggily sat up, Bryce's fur coat covered me, it fell to the ground. I stood up, this was one of the rare points in time where I realized how tall I am, mostly due to my long legs. I stretched my legs out by lunging forward, standing up I scanned the area, light flooded from a door. I slunk towards the door, I heard feet smacking against the metal floor as two people paced the small kitchen.

Xsuine walked up to me, he barked, I snapped my head to him, glaring at him. He flatten his ears as he turned away.

"1986, I didn't expect you to wake up so early." I turned around to see August smiling at me, out of habit, I folded my arms across my chest and looked at her. She happily smiled at me, she wore an apron and held a metal bowl in her arms. Her usual appearance of black leggings, light grey tunic, and the heels and pads of her feet wrapped in lenin, where changed into a more... human look. She wore black jeans, a blouse, and socks, her waist length hair done in a braid, her ears and tail didn't completely remove her Animalias look, but I was surprised, she loathed a proper human look. Here she was in a... proper human look, and was acting childish like Bryce.

"We are cooking, so just go back to sleep, or relax." I grunted as I crossed my arms, my signature pose and response for everything. I sighed as I turned around and walked off, I headed off towards what could be considered a bedroom. I opened the door, just a bed, that's was all that was behind the door, I yawned crawling into the pristine white covers. I laid there with my eyes open, I started to grow upset, what was I doing just laying down? I'm not one to lay around, I want action...


	20. Chapter 18

I watched 1986 grumble as she picked at her food, I turned my head and look at Bryce who was happily eating her food. I watched as the two, while very different from each other, threw words at each other, laughing as they would try and make an insult, only for it to come out smiled as I spooned what was on my plate, but watching these two, there's a connection... a connection you would only see with two putting upmost trust in each other, love to say the least.

After that day, when I thought I lost Bryce, I realized how much they were avoiding each other, which occurred sometime during my trip into the Qytroodian Ruins. 1986 sat in silence, after she had gotten the news, I tried to cheer her up, even though the heaviness in my heart wasn't allowing me to think straight that day. She looked at the ground with a vacant look in her eyes, tears at the edges, her hands formed fists.

When the wreckage came in, I soon realized, even though I had Bryce back, she seemed different. She tried to stay away from 1986, but she was shocked in what happened next, I watched as 1986 ran down and lept at Bryce. She embraced her, even though they were nearly the same height, 1986 picked Bryce up, barely off the ground, and spun around once, kissing her. They softly spoke to each other, an agreement happened on their terms.

That night, I knew what I had to do, I pulled 1986 into a room, away from Bryce. Telling her that she had my permission, she looked at me in surprise.

"You love her, I know yo do, and I'm allowing you to love her." Happiness swarmed in her eyes, but her face grew bright red, I softly chuckled. She let out an awkward smile, I patted her on the head, I turned away, hiding my tears from her.

I looked at the two lovers sitting next to each other. Opposites attract each other, 1986 being mostly cold and brooding in my presence, Bryce a shy, but talkative person wanting a connection. I looked down at Xsuine, I softly woofed at him, asking what he wanted.

"Meat." He yapped back, I sighed as I cut the meat on my plate in half, I took it in my hands, and extended out my hand, he quickly snatched the meat and ran off into a corner. I looked back down at my plate, a thought crossed my mind. I cleared my throat, I looked at the two as they looked at me.

"I found some ruins." 1986 smiled as she looked at me. "Four entrances, East is a giant door, North is crawl space, South is a tight slink space; which I can get through very easily; and West is partially collapsed in. We have to investigate as I found a Chozo emblem. I also heard machinery slightly running, although it was slight clicks, and groaning of gears, so possibly there is some type of running electricity or motor system inside." She nodded her head, we both turned and looked at Bryce, forming stern looks.

"Bryce, don't sneak after us while we're working." We said in unison, she nodded her head, we looked at each other, both knowing a part of what we said went through her head.

"No, Bryce look, this is a dangerous mission, I love you with all my heart..." 1986 took a deep breath "but I'm worried since you snuck on my ship, and destroyed that exact ship." 1986 said softly, but a stern tone hidden within. Bryce flattened her ears and adverted her gaze, softly saying "sorry". I watched as 1986 knocked some walls down as warmly smiled at Bryce, an understanding in their eyes.

"So we'll set off after tomorrow." I said towards 1986, she nodded her head, I smiled, we're finally doing some real stuff, and more slinking through spaces, which, my job entails me to do.


	21. Chapter 19

I stood at the Northern entrance, the crawl space in front of me. Snow covered the ground, and this was the coldest place on the planet, and here I am, casually standing here with an ultra thin, skin tight suit. I looked around the forest, or what could be called a forest, large, tree like plants reached up to the sky, snow falling through every now and then. There was a crisp smell here, the smell of cold, dried out plants, in all honesty though, it was a relaxing smell. I grunted as I got on my hands and knees, starting to crawl through the small opening in the stone. I grew still as I heard some feet in the snow. A familiar voice spoke to an unheard voice, I sighed as awaited them to get close, just to make sure.

"Xsuine, are you sure she's here? I can't smell anything, or hear anything." The voice asked Xsuine, a high yap followed afterwards, sighing I slowly crawled backwards from the crawl space, I stood up, I turned around. Bryce's back faced me, she wore the coat I had bought her a few days ago. Her tail moved from side to side slowly, until she heard me grunt. Her ears flattened, her tail puffed out, she slowly turned around to face me.

"Hey, 1986, how are you?" She asked nervously, I sighed as I grabbed my communication system, I glared at Bryce as she looked down at the snow. Xsuine jumped through the snow, he encircled me as I punched in August's code. The link went through, I watched Bryce carefully as she went to sit down in the snow.

"1986, this is 806, any updates?" I sighed as I straightened out my thoughts.

"806, I'm afraid to say we have a problem, scratch that, two problems." I looked at Bryce who nervously smiled, "We appear to have a stalker, and by that, I mean..." I turn the system towards Bryce, "Bryce." Bryce's ears nearly disappeared into her hair, a low growl rumbled from the system, even Xsuine stopped in his tracks, cocking his head at the growl. Bryce whined to the growl, a sigh could be heard as the growling stopped.

"1986, please protect my daughter, I'll meet up with you guys at the Eastern entrance instead." I nodded my head, the system shut off, I looked at Bryce who was on her back. A pleading look in her eyes, I bent over picking her up, I grunted under her weight, Xsuine bounced in my footprints, happily yapping along. I started my trek down towards the Eastern entrance, Bryce snuggling into my body through the walk.

After a short period of time, a large stone door came into view, three giant gemstones sat on the door. I looked down at Bryce, giving her a warning look.

"You know, that walk made me appreciate your body from this angle." Bryce cooed at me, I quickly pulled my arms away from Bryce, letting her fall into the snow with a satisfying 'thump'. She snickered as she stood up, picking Xsuine up and cradling him in her arms. I rolled my eyes as I waded through the snow all the way up to the door. Three heads sat on the door, they were badly damaged, and indistinguishable from each other. I groaned as I pulled myself atop one of them. I was my height off the ground, I went for the next, and highest one, lifting myself up, I slowly looked down at Bryce.

"This angle also makes me appreciate your ass a little more too!" She jokingly shouted, I felt the heat rise in my face as I stuck out my tounge. I turned my attention back to the door, a small puzzle laid in front of me. The puzzle like a small maze, four, short pillar like objects protruded from the four corners of the maze. I grabbed ahold of one of them, the maze pushed out a few centimeters from its spot, becoming rotateable. An insect appeared in the middle of the maze, slowly, I turned the stone maze, the insect went towards where my hand was turning the stone.

I spent the next half hour, working on leading the insect towards a gap in the maze wall, as it crawled out, a shaking could be heard and felt. I looked to see that one of the gems had begun glowing. Two levers extended near the heads, I jumped down, softly landing on the snow, but sinking in after a few seconds.

"Bryce come here." I heard snow shift as Bryce stood up and jumped towards me, Xsuine jumping into the recently made clearances. Bryce smiled as she poked me in the side, I squeaked pulling myself away from her hand, she giggled as she patted my back.

"Yes, Master...?"

"Yes, well I need yo- did you just call me master?"

"No..."

"Anyways, I need you to pull that lever," I pointed towards one of the opposite heads, where a lever was, "when I say three, understand?" Bryce nodded her head as she walked towards the head, I rested my hand on my lever, and she did the same.I took a deep breath, calming myself down.

"1..."

"2..." I looked at Bryce who was as still as a board, her eyes narrowed, and tail straightened.

"3!" We pulled the levers at the same time, a clang could be heard as another eye began to glow. We stepped back and looked at the door, a rumble could be heard. One eye remained, unglowing, we looked at each other in confusion, I sat down in the snow, Xsuine jumped into my lap, he spun in a circle and laid down. I put my hand on his head, slowly patting him, I felt something strongly nudge my right side, I turned to see Bryce on her back, looking up at me with wide eyes.

I sighed as I reached over softly rubbing the side of her face, she chuckled softly. She closed her eyes, I looked down at the two, both sleeping, I laid back into the snow, I looked up at the white sky, light blue clouds drifted across the sky. Something tug at my heart, I took at deep breath, something was nagging at me in my mind.

"Why are you crying?" Something rang in my mind, I huffed, not responding. "What's the issue, are you gonna cry" they teasingly asked.

"I'm just lonely" I softly responded. An image of Samus flashed through my mind, my chest swelled up, my eyes started to water.

"Forget her, remember what she did to you?" The voice growled, I furrowed my brow as I recalled how she hoisted me in the air and smacked me. Anger started to boil in me. "New forget that, your not the child, you're 1986, a bounty hunter and warrior." I opened my eyes, Bryce had rested her head on my chest and Xsuine had moved up and rested his upper body on my forehead. I groaned, I gently moved Bryce's head into the snow, Xsuine woke up, happily licking my face. I chuckled as I pushed myself up, I looked at the door, the third eye still wasn't glowing. I walked up to the door, touching the giant jewel, it vibrated in my hand, I moved my hand to one side and started tugging on it.

I wrapped my hand across from the first hand I laid down, and struggled to tug the gem out. The door creaked as I pulled on it, Xsuine spun in circles yapping happily, as if to cheer me on. I walked back while holding on tightly to the gem, I yanked my upper body back, over and over, I went flying back, holding onto the gem. The door slowly opened, I jumped up, hugging onto the gem.

Bryce slowly shifted in the snow, but she soon shot up when snow went up her nose. She ran next to me, swishing her tail from side to side, in sync with Xsuine's. I sighed as I walked into the corridor, I shook my head, bits of snow fluttered out from my hair. Something seemed out of place, it was oddly quiet, and 806 was nowhere to be found. I slowly stepped forward, Bryce swiveling her ears, trying to listen for any traces of her mother. There was a slow creak as the stone door closed and locked, we looked at each other, I looked down at Xsuine who gleefully spun in a circle.

I started casually walking down the corridor, holding onto the gem, a soft click could be heard throughout the ruins, as if there was a timer. Lantern like objects hung from the ceiling, giving off a soft yellow glow, sometimes an orange glow, the light showed a dark strip running along the floor. The others following me, along the walls were beautiful paintings of battles, all containing the Chozo. Warriors lined up, in the heat of battle, the compassion of two comrades, it was all... beautiful. A painting stood out though, I stopped and walked near it, analyzing what was on it.

The Legendary Power Suit. That's what it showed, or a prototype, it didn't look as advanced, in fact, it looked like something that a Blacksmith had made by just hammering metal. It wasn't smooth or detail, no giant shoulder pads. The arm cannon was beyond basic, everything... was at a basic level. So the question is, was there anyone before Samus? This armor also had wider shoulders, and by the looks, a deeper, broader chest. Arms were wider, hands larger, no inclination of a woman's waist. This looked as if it where to fit a man.

I looked at Bryce, she replicated my worry, this isn't good, if it's as powerful as Samus' the first thing we need to do is secure the armor. But after time of no use, it should've died, I'm hoping that's what happened, Chozo technology only operates for it's owner, or if it gets the right type of power. I wonder, if this one transforms into a pendant, like Samus'. I grabbed Bryce's hand as if she were a child-she might as well be with all the trouble she causes- and headed down the corridor. A light came into view, a stronger light, Bryce stopped in place, I dropped the gem as she yanked me back. I turn and look at her, her tail immediately showing me she had a fear of what's ahead, Xsuine had his tail tucked and was backing away. He hid behind Bryce, who was also backing away, she softly growled at me.

I leaned forward kissing her on the nose and patted her head, I pried her hand off and headed towards the end of the corridor. I could hear chains and growling. Chains clattered and chimed as they were smashed together, a sharp metallic sound could be heard as they were tightened, but they instantly went back to clattering. Growling came from the room, they sounded familiar, I slowly crept into the room, a figure simallar to the one in the painting stood in front of a chained figure. August hung from chains snapped to her ankles and wrists. I quickly stepped towards the edge of the room, slinking into the shadows. I settled down as I watched the figure, it paced back and forth in front of August.

"So, why are you here?" It asked August in a gruff voice. She growled and snapped at the figure, I noticed the helmet and armor for the arms -including the arm cannon- were missing. The figure had sandy hair, muscular arms, it looked human, obviously not Animalias as no ears protruded from its head, or a tail even visible. I slunk back even more, I bumped into something, I turned around, and shrieked in surprise.

"H-hey 1986." Bryce said in an awkward tone, she flattened her ears and pulled Xsuine closer. The figure had turned around, and was looking directly at me. He had a scar slashed across his face, and deep, blue eyes. He was completely human, soft white skin. His left eye was milky white, meaning he lost the sight in his left eye. I crawled back in fear as he snapped his fingers, the sound of chains started ringing throughout the room.

"FUUUCCCCKKKKKK." I screamed as chains shot out from the walls and instantly grabbed my wrists and ankles, I shot a glance at Bryce as she made an innocent smile. I looked back at August, and she too, noticed Bryce, she flicked her right ear, growling, signaling something. Bryce nodded as she instantly left my field of view. I just remembered right then and there that Animalias have the ability to see in complete darkness, so while I can't see Bryce, August can. I looked back at the man, he had a sinister smile plastered on his face, yet... he was a breathtaking sight. I quickly snapped out of it as I thought back to Bryce and how she was my priority in my love life.

"Oh, what's this, is she your master?" He cooed at August.

"Co worker." She grunted, looking away from the man, and from me.

"That's not how you respond to me." The man roared as he snapped his fingers, August yowled in pain, she clenched her fists as she looked up, her jaw locked. The chains vibrated to electricity, creating the soft noise from earlier of a timer, followed by the sound of them tightening. Bryce frantically shook the chains growling. The man ignored her as he turned his attention to me, a lust in his eyes. I realized I was wearing my skin tight suit, so not much was left to the imagination of this man, I tried to pull my arms forward, while succeeding in a few inches, they were snapped back.

"You're quite the treasure, aren't you?" He cooed at me, I spat to the side. He laughed, the chains lowered. I became face to face with him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a figure dash on all fours across the room, another on two legs, this one short, followed the figure waddling while carrying the large red gem. I returned my thoughts back to the man, he inched closer, our faces barely an inch apart.

"It's been a few centuries since my cryosleep, so why not start my day with some... excitement?" He licked his lips, I felt something grab my rear end, I shooked my body in anger, I turned and snapped at the man like a wild animal.

"IM NOT GIVING YOU ANYTHING." I spat in his face, he sneered.

"Magneotic, electrocute her." Nothing happened. "MAGNEOTIC!"

"Master, I am afraid it might kill her." A robotic voice responded, the man instantly grew angry. He swung around and marched off, he paced back and forth in the middle of the room. August looked at me in worry, I gave her an assuring look, she nodded her head.

"Fuck, Magneotic, just, give me the controls." A silence followed for a minute, as if this... Magneotic... was deciding what to do.

"Yes... Master." A small robot appeared, it ran towards the man and gave him a wired remote of sorts. He looked back at me, smiling, his eyes vacant of any remorse or feeling. The robot remained in the same spot, as if thinking of what to do.

"Now, I can have my fun..." Before I could respond, I felt a current flow through me, I moaned in pain. It slowly began to get stronger,mI clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I looked directly at the man. I reached my max as pain shot through me, I shrieked as the current still got stronger, saliva dripped from my mouth. My vision began to blur, I only noticed a familiar figure Bryce right before everything went black.


	22. Chapter 20

I held on tightly to 1986, she was unresponsive, cool to the touch. I had attacked the man, I did hit home with the gem, and the robot, whose name was Magneotic, helped us to escape before he woke up. 1986 was barely breathing, whenever she breathed out, the warmth seemed to grow dimmer, and become colder. Fear built in my, thinking this was it. She was on my back as we quickly crashed down the mountain. My mother carrying everything the robot had given us.

Soon, we reached the base, I quickly took of my coat while holding onto 1986, mother came and spread out the coat, letting me drop 1986 into it. Xsuine jumped in and mother piled the items next to 1986. We quickly picked up corners and begun trekking to the town nearby, I instantly became worried seeing 1986 turn paler than she really is. I ignored the cold air, I wasn't important right now.

After five minutes, I could see buildings, mother quickly picked up the pace, I followed suit. I can tell she was worried about 1986, and the fact that she took the electrocution instead of doing what was told was reckless on her part. That's just her though, she would rather keep her dignity as a woman, than as a slave. I admire her, I have pondered why I adore her, it's not for her desirable looks, those who love just for looks are no one...

Now, I realized why, she was fierce yet she was kind and loving. She was graceful, in and out of battle... why am I saying "she was"? She's not even dead yet. Realizing what I had running through my mind, I choked up. Am I really that hopeless?

We quickly raced through town, keeping our eyes away from others, everyone stopped and stared as we dashed through the streets. We reached the ship, I pulled and open the hatch, this one is completely larger than the last, I watched as mother scrambled in, I picked up Xsuine and pushed him up. I began removing the artifacts and handing them to mother, as we cleared them, 1986 became a white color, she jumped down and picked up 1986 from under the arms.

I pushed her up as mother jumped back into the ship and pulled 1986 in, I picked up the coat and scrambled in. While it doesn't look like it, 1986 is quite heavy, while mother is fairly light. Different jobs I guess, being a spy needs you to be quick and quiet, to be a Mercenary, you just need to have power, which is what 1986 needs right now.

Our light hearted teasing being thrown back and forth run through my mind, and now... I wailed at the thought, mother had her on the counter, she was quick to work, but seeing someone so powerful becoming fairly crippled was scary.

"Adam!" My mother shouted, I recognized the tone, she was going to make a bad decision. "GET US SOMEWHERE TO HELP HER" she shrieked, the ship jolted, I hit the ground as the ship took off. Adam knew where he was going, I quickly got up and ran towards 1986, she was still on the counter, but I still couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She he was cool to the touch and almost white, I wrapped my arms around her left arm, she slowly turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were lifeless, yet they still were familiar.

"Everyone is safe right?" She asked, I cried nodding my head, she softly smiled, she slowly patted my arm. "Hey, Bryce..." I looked at her hoping... "I love you, you know that right?" I nuzzled her face, a tear dripped onto my nose, I adverted my eyes to 1986, she was crying.

"Zinnia."

"Huh?" I was surprised, what was she talking about.

"My name, you asked it before, and I gave you 1986." I nodded my head, "My real name is Zinnia." She let out a quiet laugh, "I told you it wasn't a strong name, it doesn't strike much fear into the hearts of anyone." I laughed.

"No, but Zinnia is a pretty name, I like it." I choked up once again, she looked at me, some life returning to her eyes. "I love you." I said softly.

"I know you do." She smiled, she closed her eyes. "I know you do love me, it's in your actions, words, even now... you're here crying tears for me, and..." she stopped, as if to think, "I love you for that, it's everything you do. Bryce, who saved you that day?" I stood still, she didn't know?

"Samus Aran." I said calmly, she slowly opened her eyes.

"I knew it, well... there's another thing I have to thank her sometime for." She smiled as she slipped into a peaceful sleep, her stomach slowly rose and fell with her breathing. I could hear the rhythmic beating of her heart, I slowly drifted asleep along with her, standing up, but at least I was close with her.


	23. Chapter 20 Special-Samus

**I will be doing a small hiatus, this is for writing more chapters, and going back and rewriting some chapters. School has been back in session, I've recently bought Federation Force and it's pretty good. So, Imleaving these up for you, and yes I ended chapter 20 with a cliffhanger. :p See you guys soon, and I hope you like 1986's-rather, Zinnia's actual name. I've had it in mind for a long time.**

I opened the door, tired and irritated, I had returned late from my mission. I flopped onto the couch in the living room, Anya giving me a glass of water, I mumbled a thank you as I sat up to drink the water. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my flower peak around the corner. I sighed, she always did this, I had no tolerance tonight though.

She ran over, a cone shaped hat resting on her head, a smile on her face as she looked up at me. She held a small toy in her arms, a little stuffed dog, button eyes, brown fur, hand crafted obviously.

"How was work?" She asked me smiling, I looked down at her, not thinking at the time.

"It was terrible, someone had to mess it up." I growled as I set the empty glass down. She listened intently, happiness in those small, pure eyes.

"Are you forgetting something?" Having to deal with the Federation council and then make my way back here had really boiled me. I tightened my jaw as I looked away.

"No, and take that stupid hat off, you look ridiculous with that." I growled, she looked at me surprised as she slowly took the hat off, tears forming at the edge of her eyes, she held the hat and toy in her hands as she looked at me. "Are you going to fucking cry now over a stupid hat?" She pulled back in shock and fear as I spit & snarled at her.

She shook her head as tears streamed down her face. I grabbed her right arm, lifting her off the ground by her wrist, her eyes widening with fear. Her body trembled as I glared at her, I scowled as I looked her up and down, she started wailing.

"Stop it! Stop your goddamn stupid crying!" I shook her by the wrist, I raised my hand "I SAID STOP!" I brought my hand down, striking her across the face. "I should never have had you, you're just a fucking accident, absolutely worthless piece of shit." I barked at her, I heard pounding of feet as Anya turned the same corner that my little flower had came from.

"Samus! Put her down!" She yelled running towards me, I quickly pushed her back, falling to the ground she screamed.

"And you! I don't even understand why I decided to take you under my wing and give you a home! I wish I left you on the streets you dirty street rat!" I spit at her, she looked at me in shock, she crawled back, away from me. I turned to the wailing four year old, raising my hand.

"I don't know who your Father is, and he probably doesn't care that you exist! Just leave!" I yelled, swinging my hand, but I dropped her before my hand could strike her again. She dropped the hat and toy, I looked from Anya to my little flower, fear, shock, and guilt spread across their faces. The damage was already done, I turned towards Anya who understood, but as I turned to my little girl, she quickly pushed herself away from me.

I took a step forward, she screamed, I look down at they toy, I bent over picking up the plush toy in my hand. I outstretched my arm, trying to give it to her, but she trembled as she scrambled and ran out of the house crying. I dashed to the door, she was already gone. I silently cursed myself, guilt stabbing me in the heart.

I stared at the plush, a happy smile on it's face, reminding me of only a few hours ago. She ran out of the house, I threw my head back as I took a swig of beer from a bottle. Why am I so stupid? I already did the damage to myself and to my little girl, I scowled at the toy. How could I forget? How could I forget her birthday?

I swallowed the rest of beer in the bottle, angrily, I looked at my hands, all I ever do is destroy. For the first time, in a long time, I cried, I wailed my heart out until I no longer had tears. I sat there, on the same couch, with her toy in hand, guilty of saying most of the truth. She wasn't worthless, she healed me, and now she was gone. I can't loose her now, I have a strange feeling, knowing... she will float away...

I had fallen asleep, holding the toy, soaked in my tears. My vision slowly came into focus, a piece of paper sat in front of me. Slowly opening the paper, I instantly recognized the handwriting.

"I dont no why mommy is mad at me, but I sory."

I looked at the note, no, she can't believe I'm mad at her, no, I love her so much! I snapped my head to the hallway entrance, dirty blonde hair quickly blurred away.

"Come back!" I yelled, no response, I had yelled it forcefully. I'm thankful for every scar and blessings, she was the biggest one, the biggest blessing to my life.

I went through my day, training and working, but it didn't feel right.

"Hey Z-" I stopped as I quickly turned my head to see her gone. She was gone, she was afraid of me. I continued training, alone, for the first time in years, even though I was thirty-two, it felt like forever.

I sat at the table, picking at my food, both seats empty, plates set down. Anya appeared, sitting at her spot, I looked away, guilt for calling her a street rat. I had lost my appetite for the entire day. I looked down at my food, chicken and mixed vegetables, something my little girl doesn't like. I had put a sandwich the way she liked it, it sat at her seat.

"Samus, stop." I looked up at Anya, she had put down her spoon and glared at me. "Stop moping around, it pains me to see you crying over your temper." She growled.

I adverted my eyes as I went back to picking at my food. My temper got me into a lot of trouble, but this time, I don't think I can't get out of this one. I sighed as she walked in, she quickly walked passed me. I watched her, she acted like a frightened animal, quickly running past danger.

"Hey, listen." I said softly towards her, she looked at frightened. "Come here." I cooed, she stood still, thinking of what I might want. She wearily walked over, I sighed.

"Look, I'm not mad at you, it's just that... I was... Up-"

"Mad about me? Because I'm a accident?" It felt like a punch to the gut, hearing her say that hurts more than the guilt.

"No, no, no, no. I was just angry at myself. I didn't mean that, I was just mad, and I forg-"

"About me?"

"No! I lo-"

"That I existed?"

"Stop saying that!" I shouted, she pulled back, frightened. I looked at her and how she trembled looking at me. I blinked and went back to my 'extravagant' meal, which I didn't enjoy.

"Does daddy not care about me?" I sat still, the guilt built up, held back tears were falling down my face, I stood up, keeping my face away from the view of her. I went to the bathroom, locking the door. I was the universe's worst mother. It hurts, it hurts so much, I looked in the mirror, a face of beauty to many, but to me, it looked like a monster.

I reeled back and punched the mirror, destroying the reflection. I continued to punch the mirror, taking all my hate out on... me.

"Mother fucker! Piece of shit, why am I worthless?!" I screamed through my tears, I started to punch the walls, they clanged as they collided with my fists. "Why don't I just die! Why didn't I die instead? Why did my mom have to die?!" I screamed, my voice escalating in pitch. She could've helped me, she could tell me if I'm right or wrong. I wouldn't be a freak show, I would just be human.

"Mama, why did you save me, and how?" I whispered as I slunk to the ground, fully crying now. I laid on top of the shattered glass from the mirrors. They poked and stabbed at me, but that was nothing compared to what I had just done to my only family.

Why didn't I just die, I belong in the ground, and I know many who would love that.


	24. Chapter 21

I tapped my fingers on the left arm of the chair, I gazed out the giant window in front of me. Adam was particularly quiet, mother hadn't come in to check up on me, more than likely tending to Zinnia. My heart ached, my breathing quickened at the thought of my stupid stunt. I should've just stayed behind and let them do their job.

I grabbed ahold of my tail, snuggling my face into it, I am just a stupid little child who believes they can do anything. I turned away from the large window, as if someone could see me. Zinnia... please just... just... don't leave without me.

"Bryce." I looked up, the screen had Adam up on screen, programs running in the background. "I think... we have to disobey 1986's wishes." I blinked at the name, 1986, she wasn't someone like Samus Aran, she was... she was a lover and role model. I bitterly laugh remembering that I thought she was a bitch who could careless who I was, I was wrong, that was 1986. The person I know is Zinnia.

Sometimes, it's our love that will kill us in the end, sometimes, our love for one person is our saving grace. I'm stuck at this crossroad, will it be because of me that I kill someone I love, or will I have saved someone from a death, unworthy for them?

"What do you mean, Adam?"

"We have to find Samus Aran." I sat still, how, more importantly, why would Samus Aran help someone she doesn't know? I sat there pondering this thought, why...?

Zinnia, how I love you so, anything and anyway to have you back, is the right thing, but... do you approve? I slowly nodded my head, we quietly changed courses, instead of inward, we were going outward, towards the end of the Galaxy. The borderlands of the Federation.

I took a deep breath, Zinnia, we have to save you. We have to save Zinnia and 1986, you're not yet old, you're still young. You're not even legally an adult in the eyes of the Federation. Only eighteen, yet so smart and wise. I'm only sixteen, yet I look up to you with passion. Please, just... be safe.


	25. Chapter 22

Zinnia... That's all who I could think about, I was stuck in a tunnel, a tunnel only for her. I lost the ability to eat, my undying loyalty was kicking in. I barely left her side, she was only sleeping, I knew this, but fear had gripped me to become someone I'm not. I'm no longer trying to smile, I'm not frowning, trying to become Zinnia to please the half that misses her.

I looked down at Zinnia, her face had become red, without thinking I instantly reached for some ice. Gently resting it on her forehead, she softly whined, I gently patted her shoulder, I leaned in and kissed her on the nose. We were traveling slower as time went by, a long trip to find Samus Aran. Mother stayed in the cockpit, she was thinking, always thinking of a plan.

The ship stopped, I could feel it. I blinked as Mother walked in, a stern look on her face. I lowered my head in guilt as she picked Zinnia up from the counter, I slowly followed after her, keeping a distance away from her. She stood on the platform as it lowered, I quickly jumped down after I could hear her get off, I looked around, the terrain was a dry brown color, wind pushing us back, but a building could be seen. I quickly dashed towards Mother, holding onto lightly to one of her arms.

We pushed through the wind, towards the building, we struggled to breath, yet Zinnia was breathing just fine. As we approached the building, I heard the soft clink of metal as someone headed towards or away from a door. I slowed down, and so did Mother, she seemed weary of nearing this building. Sure, domes containing small ecosystems were scattered about, but this was the only living quarters.

I turned my head as the sand picked up, a dust storm was incoming, we quickly headed towards the door, connecting the communication link available to our system, I held onto the system as Mother continued to struggle holding onto Zinnia.

"Who is it?" A grumpy voice sounded, it was familiar. Mother cleared her throat, I could hear her take a deep breath, calming herself down.

"I am Bounty Hunter 806, and on my current mission, my partner, Bounty Hunter 1986, has taken critical damage." My Mother said calmly, although I could smell how worried she was.

"I am sorry, but I cannot do anything, so go away!" The voice grunted.

"Listen, I know you don't care who we are, but we need the help. Plea-" The door opened, a slender woman stood in front of us, she glared directly at Mother.

"I told you, I cannot do anything for your frie-" her voice falters as she looks down at Zinnia, she instantly goes pale and steps back. Fear was emitting from her, she was fearful of Zinnia, she struggled to find her words as she took a double take.

"Please..." Mother said softly, "I know you saved Bryce, my daughter, and please, you don't understand everything. I can even pay you, ju-"

"I did save your daughter, and she does owe me a favor." The woman looked down at me, I realized this person was Samus Aran. Samus looked similar to Zinnia, while Zinnia was shorter, had dirty blonde hair, and a far more expressive face, Samus wasn't too far off. "And she fulfilled a wish of mine, so I must do this as what I did is nothing." She took ahold of Zinnia and led us inside.

I quickly followed after Samus as she walked down a hall, the edges littered with beer cans, broken glass, it was as if she had gone on a rampage. We entered a room, a twin bed sat in a corner, a desk near by, and a drawer opposite to the bed. Soft white carpet covered the floor, and the walls were painted a light grey.

I could hear the woman's breath faltered when she laid Zinnia on the bed, as if she's afraid of letting go. I crawled into the bed into a small space that was left, I thumped my tail against the wall, as if Zinnia could hear me. Slowly, I joined her in the world she lived for the past few days, maybe a week or so, and it was all because of me.

Zinnia, that's only who I could dream of, it was a nightmare. The shrieks of her being electrocuted, the screams of agony haunt me. Watching her body go limp was engraved in my mind as well, it was beyond vivid, it was as if I was living it over and over again, with the help of the robot, we lowered her from her chains.

Zinnia whispered something, trying to stand up feebly, but she collapsed to the stone ground. Her breathing had instantly slowed and it continued to slow down. It played out in slow motion over and over, always flickering to a field of various zinnia types and they instantly wilted. It always had a symbolic way of having Zinnia disappear, wether that would be fading away, or reaching out for the last bit of her, only for that piece to pop out of existence the second I wrap my hand around it.

I shot up, I was sweating, I looked to my side to see Zinnia, but I also saw a hand clutching to her right hand, I followed the hand to see Samus laid out on the floor. She slept soundly, not caring for the awkward position. A look of tranquility upon her face, I studied her face a little longer, it was Zinnia's, it looked like her, but with some noticeable differences.

I watched the face, letting it calm me, nothing was going to happen... nothing should happen...


	26. Chapter 23

Bryce... August... I can't leave them, or rather, I don't want to leave them. Struggling out of bed, I can feel my ankles wanting to give out from my weight, groaning I pushed on. I limped slowly down the hall, slowly stepping over the body of the most dangerous person in the universe to date. She sleeper, protectively like a dog, blocking, but a real dog soon bounded up to me. Xsuine nudged up against me, propping me up against the wall as I limped down the hall.

As I feebly made my way out of the dwelling, Xsuine stood at the door, questioning my choice, he was huge even for being a quarter of the adult age, his shoulders reached my waist. He softly barked at me, beckoning me to stay, I collapsed to my knees, I was still weak.

I pushed myself up, Xsuine next to me, helping me walk out towards the ship. The wind settled, a sandstorm will arrive soon, and soon, I will be dead if I do not make it. We struggled to make it, ten minutes out, but we made it, as we loaded onto the platform, my legs gave out.

"Welcome back, Lady." Adam's voice failed to cover his robotic excitement, I smiled at the sound of his voice, it has been a long time. I felt Xsuine gently take my hand in his mouth, slowly leading me to the cockpit. As I sat down, I opened the storage compartment, before we left to the ruins, I put the message card from the Space Pirates into the compartment, it was the time to accept Ridley's offer, and offer that will protect me and everyone I love.

"Adam..." I paused, thinking it over, would it be smart? "Please go to these coordinates." I typed in the coordinates I was given, a strange feeling of guilt built up in me.

"Understood, we will reach the destination in an hour. Please relax, I will notify you of when we near the area." I laid back, as I settled into my familiar spot on any of my ships, Xsuine jumped up, resting on my thighs, he looked up at me, his face seemed to be filled with disappointment. I sighed, I am going to regret this, and, I am sorry, I'm sorry Bryce, August, I am so, so sorry.

I soon succumbed to my pain and injuries, I drifted asleep, letting my body do its work...

"Lady, we are near our destination." I awoke to Adam's voice, it crackled as we could see a space pirate vessel near by.

"State your identification, traveling ship!" A loud, deep growl hissed from my ComSystem. I took a deep breath, trying to mask my pain.

"Hunter 1986, Hunter Spawn." I said sternly, the growl soon turned into a submissive whimper.

"Master Ridley has been awaiting your arrival." It whimpered through, the System shut off, Adam piped up.

"Lady, what are you doing?" I sat silently, I couldn't, I couldn't face Adam. We continued to cruise until two escort ships flew by, stationing themselves next to the ship, they led Adam to the docking bay, I looked through the window, I let out a long exhale. I shouted:

"LET IT BE DONE!"


	27. Chapter 24

"Spawn!" Ridley hiss forcefully slithered out of his throat, "it's nice to finally have made your presence welcomed..." He inched close to me, the fiery heat radiating from his face, he looked down at Xsuine. "Ahhh, a fine specimen you have there, nearly extinct correct?" I nodded my head, he looked impressed, he took my hand in his massive talons. "Come, come, after that trip, you must need a meal."

He carried me down a long corridor, Xsuine trotting next to a deadly space dragon that could easily swallow him at the moment. Pirates came to our sides, escorting us down the hall, like protectors.

"Now, you are hear to get rid of your Spawner correct?" A growl rose in his throat, asking a question that could kill me. My answer has been set for a long time.

"Samus Aran is nothing but an obstacle." I filled my voice with hatred, Ridley grinned.

"I'm already starting to like you Spawn." Ridley said in a creaky coo.

We entered a grand room, a ceiling high enough for Ridley to fly a human's average height off the the ground. A table sat in the center, he sat me upon the table, I slowly sat down, groaning in pain.

"Entered combat did you?"

"Electrocution, I will transmit data when possible." Ridley nodded, he turned, looking away, he made a chirping noise, similar to a bird. Pirates came out holding bowls of food, plates, many items, and setting them upon the table, even Xsuine was served his own dish.

"I believe you do have an ingenious plan, if so, tell me, then we can work on that little issue you currently have..." He smiled, it was empty, an empty, mischievous smile.

I was soon on my way, a new support system and body suit. I was assisted by pirates into my body suit, I was more than flushed with embarrassment, but they didn't question. The suit resisted electricity, it would supposedly dispel any electricity I would come in contact on my skin.

My support system was built out of the strongest known material, it functioned like an exoskeleton suit, it fastened at my waist, and it had legs to support my weight since my legs had become weak from the electrocution. Ridley had suggested moving around first, getting used, and the start doing rehabilitation exercises to build my strength back up, and then remove them periodically. I appreciated the help he gave me, especially with the armor for Xsuine.

It was large, but in a few months, when he reached his full mass, he should fill it out. It protects his important organs, covering his deep chest, allowing his large, powerful shoulders to stride through. It had a beautiful plant like design on it, Ridley said it was a design beyond the Ancients, from a period called Roman. It was no doubt beautiful, reds and blues, and grey covered the chest plate. I would return in a few months to carry out the rest of the plan, but I had to hunt my attacker down.

As I boarded the ship, Adam exploded.

"LADY!" His electronic voice boomed. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO FOOLISH, TEAMING UP WITH, WITH," his anger made him pause, "MONSTERS!" I ignored him, I am doing what I must, and he wasn't helping.

"I'm doing what is right." I growled back, I know I'm being selfish, but...

"Lady, I am disappointed, dissatisfied, I'm, I," Adam had regain some composure.

"Transmit some data for me." I said calmly, but Adam exploded once more.

"I WILL NOT!"

"ADAM! I AM YOUR OWNER, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"

"LADY, YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE."

I lunged for the power hatch, I opened it, I crawled into the crawl space, I found the module plug in.

"LADY, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO D-"

Entering a fit of rage, I yanked out the module, and smashed it against the plug in. Adam's voice started to glitch into curses, but soon, it became quiet. I looked down at the pieces, I opened my closed fists, more pieces stumbled from my hands, wires wrapped around my wrist like bracelets. I started to shake, I slowly picked up each piece, looking it over.

"Adam." I whispered, no response.

"A-Adam." Again, no response.

"P-please, Adam..." Silence, my breathing faltered. Tears started to drip from my face, they hit the module. I picked up every little piece I could, cradling them in my hand, hoping that somehow, Adam was still okay, that he was safe. I crawled back, slowly pushing myself out of the crawl space, I pulled out a tray, gently setting every wire, piece, chip, spec, everything, onto it. I looked at the pieces, I...

"Adam, I'm sorry." I whispered softly, I ran my fingers through the pieces, they were cold. Xsuine came up to me, nudging me, I looked down at him, he barked, a loud, commanding bark. I wiped away my tears, and tried to forget about him, but, it's hard forgetting about a hated friend.

I laughed a little bit, a hated friend. I started to remember a little of the shenanigans he pulled. I sat down in the chair, and reverted the ship back to defaults.

"Reset to defaults have been made, do you need anything Zinnia Aran?" The voice wasn't gender specific, it was too robotic.

"Please send all files located in the database of Samus Aran, ruins, and Power Suit to this codec number." I typed in the number, starting to regret it. Adam was right, what was I doing?

Time passed, getting mission orders from Ridley, to stay low on the radar, and to kill any Space Pirates in mock attacks. Collect more data, transmit, and get my attacker. I returned to my home planet, I was greeted by August and Bryce, they awaited me outside, I could see my prey standing out, backing away.

I greeted them as I loaded off, Bryce tightly hugged me, burying her face into my shoulder.

"It's time that you return home." I said looking at her, her head whipped up, her face reflected her surprise and disbelief. August walked up, placing her hand on Bryce's shoulder.

"I agree, it has become far too dangerous, and you have disobeyed my orders." August said softly. Bryce looked back at me, I glanced away, it was time, I had to let her go, I had to default, I had to destroy... I had to kill the heart of another person.

"It's for the best that our love to never exist anymore." I hissed, my heart skipped multiple beats, my brain trying to get me to revert what I said, but it was done. She quietly loaded on, her ears flattened, her eyes on the ground.

"August get on the ship." I growled, "It's time for our visit to be short." She quickly loaded, Xsuine stood next to me. He looked up at me, questioning me, I looked back at Samus, Prey, Target, Spawner, whatever you want to call her, that's her name.

She cowered under my gaze, I turned my back, and softly whispered.

"It has been done.


	28. Chapter 25

Bryce sat in my lap, she tightly clung to my abdomen, rubbing her face into my breasts, crying.

"Zinnia, I don't want to go, please..." She's been pleading the entire time, begging for her to have my blessing to stay, saying she will do what I ask, as long as she stayed. Everytime, I put my foot down which made her continue to cry helplessly.

"Bryce," I paused, "I don't know if I've ever told you this, but," I gently lifted her face up by her chin, "I love you too much to watch you go, I'd rather know you're in pain but safe, than in pain and dead." I whispered, barely audible, "That is why, I have taken a new side job, one that will..." I looked down, how can I say it was to kill the person who saved her? "that will provide." I finished, it was too much of a lie, but she never picked up on it.

Hours passed, August calling the attention of the ship to meet us and let us dock. I could see a fleet of ships, one large one I recgonized as August's the others transmitted their owner as also being owner by August, I was impressed. A fleet this size and with such large ships took so mich maintenance and money, no doubt that she has volunteers. Bryce glanced at the window, she shrunk back.

"It's time you live away from me for awhile, I will return soon... I promise." I might be dead by then, but, as a poetic theme I guess, I would've died for her. I sat still as the ship docked. Bryce sat there unmoving, expecting me to change my mind, or say it was all but a cruel joke, but this joke wasn't for her, but me. "Bryce, it's time for you to go."

"Can't I ju-"

"Bryce," I growled slowly, trying to get her to understand, "I don't need you around, all the trouble you caused, nearly... nearly..." I paused, will I say it, will I say it was her fault for getting me almost killed? "killing me while I was gonna save your mother. I am now in a spot that I don't want to be in, but now, because of you..." I looked away, why am I so rude, unliked, disrespected, abused, why am I...? "I no longer love you." I closed my eyes, why am I ruining such a young girl's life? I watched as she stood up, and looked at me, her eyes were the same way as we met.

"I know you well enough." She said softly as she turned away, walking towards the door of the cockpit. I knew what she meant, but I stayed in that spot. "I'll be waiting, mostly because I still love you." I heard the door slide open, her shoes clicking against the metal as she walked out and into the living quarters, I pushed myself up, trying to stand, but my legs gave out, even with the support exoskeleton.

* * *

You may call me a fool, but since when was it my job to care? I still sat in my chair, I still had Xsuine next to me sitting proudly, and August was in the back, it was still... peaceful. To some extent, it felt normal again, sitting and looking out a window into nothing but space and cruising around, normal life. I sighed, is this what I really wanted? I'm done with the self-searching of who I am, and who I am going to become, no point when you have a mission. I pulled out a holster in a drawer near by, attaching it to the rim of the exoskeleton support. I holstered a gun, one looted off of a Space Pirate, when it was dying in the field, good to kill any living thing, or severely injure them.

I pulled out the map register, I looked it over, why am I really going to do this? Either way, Dinsear, lets go and get that suit, I have to get work done, I have to eliminate a threat, and get my pay. I get to watch the universe get shaped back to it's perfection, the perfection needed by all.

* * *

I hopped from foot to foot outside of the entrance of the ruins. I'm getting my revenge, I can barely stand because of this guy, and hopping with this exoskeleton is like walking through a marsh. I walked in, Xsuine next to me, we slowly walked down the hall, August walking behind us inn a delay to watch our back if anything wants to get sneaky.

My heels and Xsuine's claws loudly clicked against the stone floor, grunting could be heard from Xsuine as he placed every front foot down. His ears swerved back and forth, listening through our clicks, I stayed ahead, hand on gun, ready to pull at any moment to shoot and take an obstacle down. We stopped, metallic clanking could be heard, we walked into the large room, a robot's body spewed across the ground. Circuitry smashed and strewn across the room, we walked into the center, crunching under our feet as we walked, we kicked the body pieces to the side, trying to attract my attacker, but oddly enough, he wasn't showing this time. I removed my hand from the gun, trying to make the appearance that my guard was down. Chains flew out from either side of the room, attaching to my ankles and wrists, pulling me to one side of the room.

"Look who came back!" the same gruff, perverted voice echoed through the room. He appeared from a corner inching closer, lust in his eyes. I looked around for Xsuine, he dissapeared, more than likely spotting the man before I even removed my hand from the gun. He inched closer, he held a familiar looking controller, I winced as he pressed a button.

To my amazement, I felt no pain, the untamed electricity that nearly killed me a week ago, was now non-existent. August rushed into the room, she gasped when she saw where I was, but I paid her no attention as I watched the electricity form a bouncing layer over my body, trying to rip through the rubber it bounced on. I slowly reached for the gun, August ran out grabbing a hold of the large man, pulling him to the ground.

I could feel the gun as it heated up, I slowly took aim, I paused...

I quickly closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger. I could hear it sizzle. through the plating, and the man screech in pain as the liquid ate through hid body, destroying vital organs and neruon paths. His screech was high pitched, long lived, and high in volume. He struggled under the force August had put on him, but slowly, he faded away, his body spazzed out and his limbs twitched beyond frequently.

August freeded me from my chains, as I hit the ground, I realized how deadly that shot was. It was still melting through the armor and eating away at his skin, I looked away in disgust, it reminded me of the bodies filled with maggots, except, maggots slowly ate at the body, this was just repulsive. Thinking about both things, I began to gag, the foul tasting fluid sloshed in my mouth, I spat it out, but more of the fluid followed suit. I felt as if I was being choked, I coughed, I could feel someone rub my back patiently, patting every now and then as I expelled the vomit from my mouth.


	29. Chapter 26

My vomit sloshed out of my mouth, creating a sickening feel. When I was done expelling such a foul liquid from my body, I slowly looked back at the dead man. I took a closer look at the now damaged armor.

Whatever they loaded the guns with, it continuously ate at the armor, a slower pace now than before where it was instantaneous. I grabbed the collar of the power suit, pulling him forward made his body spazz out, and blood seep from the hole the shot liquid made. Repulsive.

The metal of the armor was smooth and cool to the touch, while it had more of incomplete design compared to the stunning, sleek one Samus Aran uses, it certainly was heavy and hand tailored for this man. I struggled to pull off the chest piece, calling help from August, we dismantled all the armor for the arms, no arm cannon, so this could easily be a close-combat suit, the shoulder pads curved up into three inch long spikes, certainly deadly. As we dismantled the suit, I carefully scanned each piece, saving the into a depository that would be overlooked by anyone, best to stay safe, more joyous news for Ridley.

I looked at the glove that would be on his hand, but was now covered in the man's blood. I slipped it onto my hand, I could feel as it quickly shrunk to my hand, fitting it comfortably. I flexed my hand, it felt as if it wasn't there, I noted it in the documents, as I went to remove the glove, I discovered I was unable to pull it off my hand. I scraped it against the ground, it slowly peeled off, fearfully, I yanked the glove off, I threw it into the pile of the other power suit pieces.

* * *

We soon removed all the pieces from the now eroding corpse, as I packed everything up to get ready to leave, August looked at me expectantly.

"What?!" I growled at her, she shrunk back at my tone of voice.

"Shouldn't we bury him or something?" she fearfully whispered, I sighed, I glanced down at the corpse.

"The liquid I shot should completely destroy him in a few hours." I turned away, calling Xsuine, he bounded up from behind one of the massive support columns. I patted his head as he eagerly wagged his large, paddle like tail, whipping it around, the hairs fanning out as it swished.

I started walking towards the exit when I glanced to the side, a familiar figure stood next to a painting. The figure turned around, making chirping noises when they saw me.

"Aren't these paintings beautiful?" He chirped happily, I grunted as I continued on my way. "You shouldn't be so rude, especially with what you're going to do." He warned, I whipped around, Xsuine caring less about what was in front of us.

"What do you know? As far as I know you could be imaginary!" I said with a full burst of anger, he chuckled, almost teasingly.

"I know what you are doing, and I guess you could say I am an apparition." I raised my eyebrow, "No one has done you wrong you know." I turned away, rubbing my nose.

"Yeah, sure, I'll have you know, I was done wrong, so I am doing what is right."

"How do you know it's right?"

I paused, I've already answered this for myself.

"It's right because I am destroying a dangerous threat." He cocked his head, interested in what I was saying.

"So, you are doing this because you want to?" I nodded my head as I started walking away, I heard him make a sound a cross between a coo and a laugh. "Like your mother..." I whipped around to give the old hoot a word, but he was gone. I angerly stomped out the ruins, Xsuine happily following, August dashing out after me. I collapsed into the snow, my legs giving out from the prolonged use. I just stared up into the pale blue sky, surprisingly it wasn't snowing.

August sat down next to me, she grabbed ahold of my hand, I didn't have the energy to fight back so I laid there passively.

"You've changed 1986." August softly whispered, I closed my eyes.

"It's for the good, change is natural." I responded calmly, August squeezed my hand, I took a deep breath. "And, it's Zinnia," I sighed, she looked down at me, a look of confusion on her face, her ears standing straight up. "My name, it's Zinnia, I just prefer a number." I shrugged it off, no point in parading about my name. August chuckled, she looked away.

"My actual name is Tess, but I just really like the name August more, that's the month I was set free." I nodded, "So, Zinnia, what is the plan?" I looked back up at her, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I only need to transmit the data we've recovered, explain our current issue, and that's it today." August smiled, she stood up, dusting snow off of her, or flicking it off. She grabbed ahold of my arm and lifted me up to my feet, she quickly gathered snow into a ball like shape and tossed it at me. I stood still, looking at her expectantly.

"Come on! Let's have a snowball fight!" She said cheerfully, repeating the same action of forming a ball of snow and throwing it at me.

"What?" I asked her, she stopped midway through making another ball of snow.

"You've never had a snowball fight?" I shook my head, August fell back into the snow, landing on her back. Out of worry, I rushed as fast as I could over to help her up, but she laid there moving her arms and legs in a sort of sweeping motion. I stood there confused, she sighed as she held her hand in the air, I pulled her to her feet, letting her balance herself out.

* * *

I begun the transfer of the data, as it neared completion, I rung up Chairman Keaton, to my surprise he did not answer. I pulled up a holo screen, a live broadcast from the Federation's Head Quarters, Keaton stood there, giving a speech. I turned up the sound, he was praising Bounty Hunters, it seemed minor, and to anyone else, it would be nothing but a nuisance. I leaned forward, they had just reach my rank.

"Bounty Hunter 1986 , has shown us her possibilities in large work, which she is doing right now that will defeat the Space Pirates." I shrunk back, if only he knew. "We haven't had a hunter like her in nearly fifteen years! And we gladly welcome Hunter 1986 to test for a higher class." I leaned back into my chair, I grumbled to myself. " _Haven't had a hunter like her in nearly fifteen years!"_ My ass. I hated how he shoe-horned a reference to my mother, he knows very well my mother, weather he like to or not.

"Data transfer completed." I sighed as I transferred the files once more to the Federation, making any action less suspicious. I quickly typed up a message and sent it to Keaton of my current leg issue, and about Adam's destruction as the result of a Space Pirate attack. How difficult it is the please the owner who hangs a biscuit in your face. I pressed send, I closed my eyes as I settled for a nap, it should remove any pain I have, or at least, get my mind off of things.


	30. Chapter 27

It was silent, peaceful even, the slumber I had entered was enchanting. Slowly opening my eyes, I was greeted by the soft green glow of the main window. The glow barely illuminated the room, the light was soothing, calming, it was...

Sitting up, I felt a warm body shift, Xsuine was huddled up in my lap, although he was almost to big to even sit in my lap anymore, I gently patted his head. Slowly moving him, being careful of not disturbing him, I got out of the chair, softly patting my feet against the ground as I left the cockpit. Entering the small living quarters, I was greeted by a familiar figure, holding a glass in their hands, slumped over, peering into the glass. August, or rather Tess as her name really is, growled, softly mumbling to herself. I could see a soft glint of a clear liquid on her pale white face. The liquid dripped from her face, she quietly sobbed, letting her tears collect in the glass, which from the smell, seemed to be vodka.

"A-August?" I whimpered, she shifted her gaze to me, I could feel it pierce my body, examining my every move. A loud smash echoed out as she dropped the glass, the contents flooding over the floor, trying to escape their confines. She burst into tears, curling up in the chair, trying to use her tail to hide herself from my view, inching closer, I gently touched her shoulder, attempting to soothe her. She pulled away from me, harshly growling, her ears flattened, almost making her look human to an extent.

"You're a traitor." She hissed under her voice, deliberately putting weight on the word "traitor". "Because of you, I've failed my three year long mission!" She growled, "I no longer have a job, and if word of this gets out, my family is done for!"her voice escalated into a shout. Visibly fearful, she stood up, backing away from me, trying to make herself appear small.

"What do you mean? I haven't betrayed you!" I responded strongly, trying to sound confused. Rage crept up on August's face, an expression she's not known for.

"You teamed up with them, didn't you?" I stood there dumbfounded. "I should've known, I should've rejected that mission!" August said frantically, she paced around the room, trying to find a place to hide from eyes that could reveal her issues.

"Teamed up with who?" This wasn't working.

"You know, you traitor, I almost had my job completed, I could've cashed in, I could've saved the rest of them, but you and your selfish..." She stopped, no doubt for the fact her mind is racing millions of miles a second, trying to figure out a response. I couldn't let this get out, I can't have her roaming around anymore. I glanced away, trying to push away the thought.

"So I guess you figured it out, huh?" I asked, I turned away, walking towards the cockpit door, I slowly reached out for my paralyzer that sat in a holster by the door. "Well then, August..." I quickly whipped around, charging the gun, I begun to steady the barrel on the frantic figure in front of me. My finger twitched as it rested against the trigger, without realizing, I had released the trigger, the energized shot flew across the small space, squarely hitting August in the back. She shrieked as she fell to the ground, her body twitching as she tried to fight the effect of paralysis that was coursing through her muscles. Her eyes became dilated as her body slowly shut down, entering a stasis mode for a short period of time.

Acting quickly, I pulled her up, holding the five foot eleven inch tall woman in my arms as I rushed to the sleeping quarters, a room never used. Gently resting her on the bed, I quickly removed all communication modules from the room, quickly stepping out of the room as she begun to twitch. It had to be done, her reporting such information could easily get nasty. Not just for me... but the entire universe.

I knew that if this plan failed, I would go back to prison.

"Huh, I always forget I was in Galactic Federation Prison." I muttered to myself, although, it didn't matter, the theft wasn't that bad. Sure I did steal some jewelry, but the jewelry was stolen from someone else.

Shoving my paralyzer into it's holster that was by the cockpit door. I stretched, jumping at the sound of fists pounding against the metallic door. August shouting and growling for her release, I ignored her, safety is never in numbers. Walking into the cockpit, Xsuine quickly sat up, wagging his tail happily, he happily barked, I jumped in surprise. Xsuine never really barked, or actually... he never barked.

I nudged him over as I settled into my chair. Sticking to the plan... or... I suddenly realized. I can "lose" but I can also "win". My hands turned into fists, I sat still, would it work? Pulling up a holoscreen for the umpteenth time today, punching in my plan, I read it over, and over, and over, and over, and... I wanted it to be perfect, I had to sell Ridley, get his approval and get it done.

 _General Ridley, Hunter 1986 here, I have a new plan, one that will surely bring in our prey._

I paused, that sounded so... devilish.

 _Currently, my bounty hunting partner, Hunter 806, is locked away somewhere on my ship. She has discovered my ties to the Space Pirates, I was able to halt her advance to report me to the Galactic Federation. I have spent some time thinking that we can advance the plan drastically._

I sat still, it was a message full of cringe, but as long as it got the point across. The important part of this plan, getting caught.

 _We will keep her locked for sometime from the outside world, while the combat suit is being worked on. When the suit is ready, and in a portable, unnoticeable form, we will release her, letting her report me for capturing and traitorship. I will send out such date of her release, letting the Pirates get the time to transport to the Galactic Federations Prison. I will call Samus Aran, asking for her forgiveness and that I have realized my mistakes._

I smiled, happiness will always lead to sadness and death.

 _She will come to bail me, happiness surging through her that she will have a lowered defense, unable to trigger the powersuit as fast as usual, we will be able to take our prey and sculpt this galaxy..._

I paused, this is truth...

 _to it's perfect form._

Taking a deep breath, and glancing over at Xsuine for comfort as I felt my lungs tighten up, I pressed send. It was done. I laid back, my finger begun to twitch, I felt a decent amount of weight settle on my stomach.

Closing my eyes, I begun to try and tack deep breaths, but to no avail, I quickly took in air, my lungs tightening, like I was being constricted by a snake. I banged my fists against the arm rest, I could barely hear whining in the background, Xsuine calling out to me. My muscles tightened, I begun gasping for air, screaming in pain. I opened my eyes, greeted by a mix of colors, and blurry images. I struggled to move, I had possibly ended up with temporary paralysis, I was trying to move and exit the paralysis.

I closed my eyes once again, letting tears drip from my eyes, I had fucked up greatly. I tried to calm myself, I did not mess up, I am doing what was destined of me.

* * *

I opened my eyes after hours of fear, I heard the messaging system go off, sitting up, the same green opaque light floated in, I patted Xsuine's head. I pulled a blade from one of my hidden compartments, I glanced at the green window, it was reflective, I could see my face. My hair was long, unlike-ably long for me. Taking the blade, it slowly heated, I took the chance, swiping it through my hair, it sliced the long hair off, burning the tips. My hair settled just over my shoulders, it bounced up as I finished evening my hair out.

"A person died long ago, it's time for a new birth." I muttered softly. I stared into my new reflection, I no longer looked similar to a monster. I was no an individual, I smiled, but the reflection was sinister...


	31. Chapter 28

**Changed my user, I know, but I got some nosy friends, and keeping them away from here would be nice, lol Anyways, we are near the end, there won't be more than 50 chapters... I promise! XD I'll try and end it before 40 since we are so close, and... being busy and all, playing Other M's Hard mode (those of you who actually know what I'm talking about) and school... I'm gonna try and upload as frequently as I can!**

* * *

I jumped down, tenderly carrying the basket of parts down the runway, I suddenly became fearful as Federation soldiers stared at me, analyzing my every move. I straightened up, Xsuine slinking next to me, head low, his broad shoulders noticeable as he took each step. As I neared the Generals, I nodded my head, they tipped their hats up a bit as they continued their conversation.

Entering the massive corridor of headquarters, everyone stopped in their tracks as I entered, more than likely confused why "Samus Aran" was there, and why I had a massive canine with me. I adverted my view, walking straight towards the technology section of headquarters. I kept looking at the pieces of the module.

"Adam... forgive me." A whisper left my mouth. Slowly opening the door to the technology section, I looked up to be greeted by an old face.

"Welcome! You are...?" Adverting my gaze, I muttered a curse, my sister was here, by the looks, she didn't recognize who I was. I did have shorter hair and scars anywhere visible.

"To you, I am no one but Hunter 1986." I hissed, she smiled, I could feel something ache as I looked on, she completely forgot about me. "I need this module repaired, and I was instructed that it was to be sent to this facility for repairs." I pushed the basket towards her, she took it, interested in the contents. "The repairs need to be completed by tomorrow evening." My sister looked up, startled.

"That is a short deadline, can't we have more time?" I cocked my eyebrow at her pleading for more time.

"I wasn't given more time, at this point in time, I only have six months until my Mission is over, and that module is vital, wasting anymore time than necessary could result in issues with higher ups. I know you wouldn't want to get sentenced for interfering with a Code five Mission." I narrowed my eyes at her, she nodded her head, I turned away, leaving her behind as she turned and begun to work on Adam.

* * *

I lifted the cold glass to my lips, taking in the sharp tasting liquid, burning as it rushed down my throat. Xsuine was back in the ship keeping August company until I decide where she has to go to keep her out of my hair. August wasn't being as understanding, and killing her wouldn't be a way to start a conversation with Bryce. I heard the bar door open wildly, it swished through the air, slamming against the wall.

"So... how's it going pretty lady?" I heard a masculine voice chime up behind me, ignoring them, I begun to look over mission notes. "Hey now..." A hand softly touched my shoulder, I felt hairs all over my body stand up on end. "I was just askin' how you're doi-"

"I suggest you take your flirting parade somewhere else." I hissed, going back to my notes. I heard laughter behind me, a scoff exiting the same person who tried to flirt with me. I was whipped around to be greeted by a black haired man, cold grey eyes, his skin was similar to mine, as in we never had a lot of exposure to natural sunlight. He sneered as he inched closer, I could feel his hot breath spray into my face, his eyes keeping contact with mine. I could feel his hands run down my arms, grabbing ahold of my wrists, leaning into me.

I could feel the edge of the counter dig into my back, I tried to pull my wrists from his grip, doing so, my elbow knocked over my drink. I couldn't move, seeing the same lust from weeks ago in the man's eyes, this time, I wouldn't be in much trouble.

"Now, now, is that a way to treat a stranger?" He hissed, I spat in his face, he laughed, "You women are usually the same, willing to get down at the sight of man like me." His hot breath floated in the air.

"Currently what you're doing isn't the best way to treat a stranger you ass." I growled, he let go of me stepping back, a chuckle escaping his mouth. He stuck out his hand.

"Looks like we got on the wrong side of the , I am gonna guess you are Hunter 1986, right Miss?" The man said, I eyed him, resting my hand near the pistol that laid at my waist. "Commander said you were a wild stallion..." he chuckled, I faltered. "Commander said he liked your idea, a good idea and wants you to start work on it right away..." He looked around the room, leaning in "I can help you too, if you want." I scoffed, relaxing my arms at my side.

"Why'd the Commander send you? I know he didn't ask you to pull that stunt."

"Deliveries. A little fun, you know, working alone is quite hard." He said trying to get down my pants. "Basically, that message and the return of a synthetic suit." One of the men handed me a bag, opening, I could see a soft white version of the red and orange armor. I looked up at the man, he raised a brow, "I did my job little mis-"

"I ain't little." I hissed.

"I can tell! You're nearly six feet tall! But to my height, you're still little." He turned around, walking out, having his little group of men follow him. I turned my attention back to my drink, hearing his voice pipe back up. "Name's Jethro." He said, leaving the bar. Turning my attention to my drink, I started planning out, I need to know the people I'm gonna kill to get enough targets placed on the mysterious copy of Samus Aran...

* * *

Entering the cockpit, I relaxed into my chair, letting the bag hit the ground next to my feet. I could hear the soft clicking of Xsuine's nails against the metallic floor, I had finally programmed the ship to open doors when Xsuine neared them, leaving me with one less job to do. Xsuine jumped into my lap, looking up at me, expecting something.

"August will get nutrient blocks tomorrow when we leave this blasted planet, that's when we start our plan." It seemed he got what he needed, laying his head down, he scoffed, or what his species could make in equivalent to a scoff. Drifting asleep, I realized the dangers I was facing, and the death I deserve if anything is off by a second.

I looked around the room as the window begun to shift into it's opaque green color, but before I could even realize it had gotten dim, I lost consciousness as I entered a sleeping state.


	32. Chapter 29

The air was cold, I walked down the runway minutes before sunrise, beautiful a sunrise is on the Federation's runways... I need to talk to my sister, I need to apologize.

I walked into the technology area once more, I found my sister asleep, her hands resting over the complete module. Instead of her clean, organized clothing, she had civilian wear on, inching closer, I slowly wiped her hair away. She seemed peaceful, I could feel the muscles in my face soften, my lips upturning into a smile. I don't like my sister, she's not even my blood sister, rescued a few moments into death. I loved my sister, she watched and cared for me... I felt muscles in my chest strain, my heart beating faster.

I picked up the module, rather, I picked Adam back up, looking the item over in my hands. I tightly clutched it... what will Adam say? Will he disapprove of such actions? I'm an idiot, he raised my mother from her teen years, of course he will be displeased, he'll kill me.

I begun to walk away until I heard a tired yawn, stopping in my tracks, I turned around. My sister's body was hunched over her table, moving things around, cleaning up. I stood still, somehow hoping she didn't see me.

"So, Zinnia, how have you been?" I heard her pipe up, she turned around, softly smiling. Welcoming almost. Almost. I stuttered, I couldn't find my words, or appropriate words in all honesty.

"I- I- at least I'm alive." I say pitifully, scratching the back of my head. She turned her back, going back to work on her desk.

"That's nice, you're turning nineteen in a few weeks, right?" I stood dumbfounded, I had completely forgotten about my birthday. How long since I celebrated that day?

"Uh... my bi-rthday?" I asked, sounding confused, I knew I was around nineteen, but I didn't know it was that soon.

"Yes, have you forgotten about it?" she turned around, looking at me with confusion. "I mean, it comes every year." she lightheartedly laughed. "I bet you thought I didn't recognize you when you first walked in, correct?" I could feel my face grow hot as I adverted my gaze. "Worry naught, it's fine, your scars cover the fair skin that I remember all to well."

I glanced down at the ground, I was at a lost for words. I let my hands drop to my sides, looking up, I smiled.

"Scars are needed, reminds you of the truth." She looked up, "Anya, I suggest you watch out for Samus, she seems to be a li-"

"Little bit of an alcoholic?"

"Not the correct word, but that too. I mean she seems near the end."

"Nearly dead? You know how much of a "tough bitch" she is." She chuckled lightly.

"I'll keep that in mind, I got a mission anyways." Her eyebrow raised, questioning me what was going on.

"Anyways, what do you want to talk about?" I was caught off guard by her question. "Zinnia, I know very well you wouldn't wake up early to pick something up. I know you, I've lived with you!" She laughed, I clutched the module, turning around, not facing her, I sighed.

"Was just hoping you recognized me." I started walking away, leaving my good bye unspoken. Now is not the time to catch up, it's never the time to remember.

Exiting the building, I leaned against the outer wall, looking down at the module, I begun to cry. I've messed up, I can't walk from this, I'm literally facing a firing squad loading their bullets.

* * *

Sitting in the crawl space tightly clinging onto Adam's module, I took a deep breath, I actually missed the jerk. I plugged the module into the interface, holding my breath, for the first time in a month, I'll be getting the criticism I actually miss. The heavy fan inside the ship started blowing, my shortened hair whipped me in the face as I stumbled forward.

Pushing against the heavy fan, I reached into the cockpit, grabbing ahold of the floor, pulling myself forward. Xsuine sat there wagging his long, paddle like tail, pulling myself forward, I heard the main computer boot up. Having finally pulled myself into the cockpit, I resealed the crawl space, sighing as I flopped down into my chair. I begun to furrow my brow, this didn't take as long, then again, this ship was provided by the federation and they gave it to me when they finished constructing it.

I waited, and waited, and... waited, and eventually, I had fallen asleep.

"Lady?" I shot awake to the sound of Adam's voice, rubbing my eyes, I tried to focus on my surroundings.

"Wha-"

"Lady, it's Adam, are you alright? Are you hurt any way possible?" Adam said in a concerned, yet robotic, voice. I became aware of my surroundings as I felt a shock surge through my body.

"ADAM!" I shouted through my pain, and the feeling of that electrical shock from nearly two months ago. I jumped out of my chair, accidentally stepping on Xsuine's tail, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Reaction time is good, do you need a physical check up Lady?" I sighed as I patted Xsuine's head, silently apologizing him, he seemed to have understood my intentions and went back to resting, placing his head on his crossed fore-paws.

"Adam, please be careful next time." I warned him, he remained silent as I sat back in my seat, the soft green light relaxing me. Closing my eyes, I begun to drift off.

"Sorry, Samus, do not forget, in a few weeks, it will be Z-" My eyes flashed open.

"Adam."

"Yes, Samus?" He seemed confused at my sudden interjection.

"I'm not Samus..." I closed my eyes again. "I'm Zinnia."

Silence.

"Adam?"

"Sorry, Zinnia, my mistake, you just look so similar to your mo-"

"You said that the first time, it's fine. You must've returned to your original settings with the repair." I stood back up and walked towards the main computer. Typing something in, hoping Adam's old memories might've gotten a save, or a temporary save even. "Looks like I have to manually find your memories... if they even saved." I bit my lip, "Right after I destroyed you..."

"What?!"

"Destroyed, emphasis on 'destroyed'" I shot back, although my response was fairly weak. I braced for Adam's response but he stayed silent. Having found the files, with most of the dates missing, I linked them up to Adam's software. "Adam?"

"Yes, Lady?"

"I missed you... and your sometimes snarky attitude." I said quietly.

"Noted." I chuckled.

"Glad to have you back. Now..."

"Now it is time for you to explain yourself and what has happened in the past few weeks." I cringed, I was in for it.

"Well... about that..."


	33. Chapter 30

"Lady, who is pounding against the door to your private quarters?" Adam asked me, clearly not hiding his concern. I stayed quiet as I prepared August's meal, looking down at the plate of food, I despised myself. I'm imprisoning her, the way she entered this world, I'm forcing it upon her after being freed, am I really this disgusting? I sat down the spoon and sighed, only a few more weeks of this shit and I'm done.

"August, security reasons, I hope you keep her quiet." I picked up the plate, snatching the spoon I had just set down, walking down the short corridor. Slowly opening the door, I looked around the room, August was curled up in a corner, she glanced up, growling.

"Just wait." her voice smoothly hissed, I lowered my guard as I sat the plate of food on the bedside table. Her ears perked up, the door slammed shut, locking me in with her. Pulling a chair out, I looked into her eyes, slowly becoming uncomfortable, I glanced away. I scratched the back of my head, I leaned back into my chair, finally I decided to speak up.

"Look, we're not the bestest of friends right now." She reached for the bowl of food, eyeing me carefully. "I have a little bit of a plan, and it involves you infiltrating the space pirate base, 'Galaxy's Best Spy'." I joked with her, she eyed me as she ate the white rice I had cooked, disregarding the fact there was a spoon and scooped it up with her hands.

"Hmmm? Why would I help you?" She asked through her constant gulping of food, rice being spat out with every hard word. I sighed as I thought of my death...

"If you want to keep your family safe, I suggest you follow along." I hissed, she looked up, an unreadable emotion on her face. I stood up, turning from her, to hide my tears, but I know she could tell I was crying. "I did mess up, August, and I need your help..." I took a deep breath, my breathing becoming jagged, "I'll be surprised if I can even get out without losing a limb." I turned, looking her in the eyes. "I'm a fucking loser, and I'm afraid of my mother, I'm so confused about who I love and fear, that..." I punched the wall, making a decently sized dent. Resting my head into the dent, I let the tears stream from my eyes.

I ignored August as she gently rubbed my back. I begun to gag, I closed my eyes, collapsing to the floor on my knees.

"I no longer can accept living."

* * *

I leaned on the control panel, lights slowly fading in and out of different calming colors. I set a course for the Space Pirate fleet, aiming for the main station known as Muerte. Adam seemed to be delaying the ship start, sighing, I flipped a switch, shutting Adam's control of the ship off. Flopping down into my chair, two soft white glowing orbs floated up, resting my hands on them, I begun to go over the basics of piloting.

Having finally figured out the basic directions, I leaned back, Xsuine strutted in. A soft clatter could be heard as he flopped to the floor next to my feet, his breastplate hitting the cold metal floor. Pushing forward, I sighed as I realized I had to sit here for a few hours.

"Lady, are you sure you know what you are doing?" I groaned internally, Adam will find a way to insult me. "Space Pirates are dangerous."

"No shit, Adam." I barked, something, sounding like a chuckle, echoed in the room. I struggled to hide a smile and a laugh. "Adam, can you pull up any Earth Radio Stations?"

"Let me see what I can do." I waited as I struggled to turn the ship, slowly doing a semi-circle, I had done the left turn I needed.

A song begun to play, a woman's soft, seductive voice bounced around the cockpit, singing something about a "paper moon", I hummed along to the simple tune, taking interest in the song.

* * *

Jumping onto the landing pad, Pirates stopped what they were doing to bow or solute, Xsuine strutting by my side growled towards Pirates. August followed after me, following along with the plan, a complicated... plan...

Opening a door, the room was sprawling, looking up, I could see a shadowy figure, unmoving.

"Commander!" I shouted, my voice echoing out in the room.

A screech bellowed from the figure, large wings unfolded, wind flying through out the room. The figure's head raised up from it's resting position, it leaned over, heat coming from it's direction. The figure jumped down, his gaze piercing me, his purple scaly skin still made him difficult to see, his large muzzle in my face. I bowed in front of Ridley, he pulled back, looking down at me.

"Spawn..." He croaked, the air in his breath produce a quiet hiss. "What brings you back so early?" I swallowed.

"I have brought you a Federation Sp-"

"WHAT!" The room shook as he roared angrily.

"Lock her up, she had snuck on my ship." I said after his interjection. He looked down, his glare not leaving me.

"I see... what will I do with another prisoner?" He asked, smoke rising from his nostrils.

"She is of a labor class of Genetic Human species, I am more than sure you will find an idea of her use." I growled, a small smile begun to creep on Ridley's face.

"Yes, I am sure I can find a way to use her potential..." He turned around, hunching over as if he will jump, he paused. "The suit has been finished, hand her off and prepare for the final phase..." I gulped, it's time to turn myself in...

* * *

Pulling on the gloves they were loose, but like before, they shrunk down acting like a second layer of skin. I thought of how they dragged August off, snickering and constantly smacking her. Her screams... it made me shudder as I remembered them. I stood patiently as the Pirate Scouts clipped the breastplate together, it formed down, creating a large metal shield over the area of my lungs and heart.

After fully equipping the armor, I stood up, I flexed my hands, I couldn't feel the armor move or do anything at all. I jumped, I looked down, my jumping height tripled, I nearly yelled when I realized this. Softly landing on the ground, I nodded towards the Pirates, they bowed right before they ran off.

Sighing, I walked back down the corridor, towards the ship. Jumping inside, then pulling Xsuine in, I begun to cry. I hugged myself as I collapsed to the floor, tears spilling into the helmet of the modular suit. Xsuine laid his head on my legs, whimpering.

Time went by, the Space Pirates refueled my ship and restocking food items, surprisingly, it was actual food. Sitting back in my chair, the same orbs floated into my hands, I pushed them down, activating Adam's control.

"Where to Lady?"

"We have to go to the Federation Fleet #286, ship name: Arctus." One of the most protected fleets, carrying the Federation's secrets...

 _It's time to destroy it._


	34. Chapter 31

"We have arrived on Arctus, Lady." I clenched my fists, this massive ship is important to the federation. Stepping off my ship, I looked around, soldiers guarded the docking stations. I clung tightly to an assault rifle, I held it close to my abdomen as a sign of peace, stepping closer to the soldiers, they all raised their pistols. I paid no attention as I yelled out my hunter number.

"Hunter 808, how lovely!" A familiar voice creeked. I watched as a man stepped down, he grinned happily at the sight of me, Arctus Captain Jack. He was tall and slim, white hairs threatened his deep brown hair, his eyes were partially vacant. "I never received a call from you, what a surprise! Come, come!"

I stepped forward, the soldiers had lowered their weapons, they now watched the void of space and observing other things than our conversation. Taking a chance, I took my helmet off and smiled warmly towards Captain Jack.

"What brings you to the great Arctus?" He asked happily, keeping my foolish grin, I answered.

"Work, thought I could advance a plan of mine... by destroying the Arctus." I quickly shot the Captain in the head as he jumped back. He collapsed, the soldiers were stunned, I took this as a chance to get a few shots out. I heard the ship started up as I had told Adam to do, turning my attention back to the firefight beginning, I dashed for the main doors.

Men shouted orders, spreading word of the dangerous traitor aboard. Quickly jamming my helmet on, I noticed power strips running across the ground, they flickered as power began to be cut from the section of the ship I was in.

Taking a chance, I rushed back to the main doors, soldiers inched in slowly, I took a shot at one of them. I got a hit on one of them, I heard gasps as the soldier collapsed onto someone behind him, the person produced a squeal of horror. I chuckled at the sound, forgetting I just killed someone.

I slunk off, power was weak in the section, but enough to let me navigate from the ship's exterior. The cramp corridor slowly opened up into a massive intersection. Walking to the center, I halted, nothing stirred. No echo of breathing, no frantic heartbeats...

Making a dash, to the corridor I had exited from, the ceiling collapsed in front of me, I jumped back, shielding myself. I didn't have time as more bombs began to detonate around me, I looked up, a carrier ship hovered above, I shrieked as I watched the door slowly open.

A massive mech jumped down, it's arm cannon pointed at me, I slunk around the walls, panicking. The mech had shot a missile, it hit a rubble wall next to me, collapsing it into a barrier, stopping any of my movements. I turned, yet with no time, I collapsed. I struggled, trying to shake loose from a net that had surrounded my body and forced it onto the ground.

The mech walked forward, I let out a low hiss as it picked up the net and begun to walk off carrying me.

* * *

Metallic straps held my wrists and ankles down, my body rattled as I grew cold in the Federation cell. Gray. It was all gray, making the point very clear and gruesome. I would be leaving to die.

That was hours ago when I woke up. I hung my head, only telling the guard my hunter number after their repeated questions of reasoning.

"Miss Aran, she's this way." I turned my gaze up, looking at the door in front of me. It slowly creeked open, a head peaking in.

Her eyes were empty, face pale, her expression.. I couldn't tell wether it was, blank, that's what it was. I shook in the chair, moving back slowly as I realized the person.

"Zinnia..." she said softly, her eyes watered as her expression softened into one of despair. "Why did I do it?" I growled as she neared me, her hands outstretched.

"YOU MONSTER! BACK AWAY!" I howled, she inched closer.

Everything slowed down, she became horrified. I was pulled back violently, I suddenly felt a sharp pain through my torso. The sound of metal creaking echoed loudly, yet not as loud as another... a familiar roar...


End file.
